Love Me Not
by xXShinigamiNekoXx
Summary: Anri had managed to cut Izaya with Saika. For months he ignored Saika's voice, but too much of it leads him to give in. Now, he's obsessed with the person he hates the most. Shizuo Heiwajima. Shizaya. Rating might go up. Romance. Horror. Suspence.
1. Saika's Voices

**AN: Another day, another new story. Hello again! Well, I watched Durarara! on Adult Swim last night, an remembered episode 24, -Spoiler- where Anri attempts to cut Izaya with Saika, but fails. I thought, what if she did manage to cut him? Interesting.**

**So, there's that. I was waiting for Izaya to burn his chess board on last night's episode. I love that scene a lot for some reason.**

**I finally picked a girl from Hetalia to cosplay. Even though it will cause me to wear a dress and I haven't done that since Christmas of '07. Wow... anyway, a warning to all the Russia's out there. I really, really, want to cosplay Belarus. XD**

**Anyway, enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

_Love._

Izaya loved humans. All humans. The way they reacted, what makes them tick. Everything about them just fascinated him. He loved them. He was in love with them. That was the only thing in this world that he could only love.

At least that's what he used to love.

But since he had been cut with a certain sword, he had only felt love towards one person. Only, the was supposed to hate that one person.

_Love._

Words kept repeating themselves in his head. Saying things about love and they would not cease. It was as if a tape was stuck on repeat in his mind and he was unable to hit the off button. Over and over. It just would not turn off.

Izaya lay his head against his desk, wishing that the voices would just turn off.

_Love._

Izaya hated what just one small cut had done to him. It remained on his arm as a cut.

He had been cut by the mother of the Saika's. He had managed to block her first few attacks at him that night, but he had made the mistake of turning his back on her. That time he did not have enough time to block her attack.

Upon contact, Saika spoke to him.

_Love. I love you. _

The sword's voice actually managed to send terror into his body. Terror that he had now been living with for the past three months. No one knew about the voices. Izaya felt like he was starting to go insane. Slowly, the voices were taking away his sanity.

He tried not to pick up his pocket knife because it made the voices speak to him more. Telling him to cut. Cut the person who he hated. To cut him and to pour some of Saika's love into him. But, no. He could not even do that to the one person that he hated the most in the world.

He had avoided him as much as possible. Izaya also tried his best to stay out of Ikebukuro. But with his job he did run into the occasions of having to do so and when that did happen, he tried to avoid a certain blond in blue sunglasses.

Every time he went to Ikebukuro, he left his knife at home on his desk.

But right now, just staring at the knife it seemed to speak to him, even without the physical contact. It seemed like those who were one of Saika's children also had a mental connection with whoever held them.

_I love you. _

His arm began to move on it's own, slowly moving his hand towards the switch blade. His hand stopped right before it touched it. He really did not want to hear the voices, but at the same time... he wanted to.

Izaya closed the connection.

More of the voices filled his mind. They were all different kinds. It felt like he was listening to the voices of all of Saika's children.

_Cut._

_Love._

_Cut to love._

_I love you. _

Izaya sat up in his chair, holding the switch blade in his hand. He stared down at it. Suddenly, the words no longer scared him. Perhaps he had grown to be used to the voices... he didn't know.

His own emotions at that moment confused him. He was frightened, but at the same time he was not.

Or could it be because Izaya saw the similarities between him an Saika?

Saika loved humans. Izaya love humans.

Saika had an unusual way of showing love. So did Izaya.

Izaya stared down at the blade, at his reflection, listening to Saika's voice. Over and over Saika spoke about love.

Was it possible for Saika to make people fall in love?

Izaya slide the blade back in its holding place, standing up from his chair and walking over to the couch, where his fur trimmed jacket was hanging over the back. He slowly put it on and headed towards the door, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, checking the time.

He smirked. "He should be getting off work in about five minutes... enough for me to get to Ikebukuro."

For months, he had ignored the voices, but now, he was finally giving into them.

_Love. Shizuo Heiwajima._

**x.x.x**

Shizuo had just gotten off work. He was so tired. He had worked much later than usual. So many people were not paying their debts. He yawned and lit a cigarette.

It was only ten thirty at night, but the streets only had one or to people besides Shizuo walking along them trying to get home for the night.

Shizuo did not notice that he was being followed. Still, whenever he would be walking alone at night he would be a bit more cautious.

He turned down the alley that lead him to his apartment.

He sighed, stopping and smashing the cigarette beneath his foot.

Then, he felt a familiar presence, one he didn't exactly like. What freaked him out was what the person said. Shizuo could almost picture the smirk on the person's face. Shizuo knew who it was, so he had no need to turn around.

Shizuo felt like he was facing the person face to face, watching his every move as he spoke.

He could feel the person smirk up at him, running his hand again the blade of his pocket knife, just cutting it enough to draw blood.

"Shizu-chan should really listen to Saika's voice..."

And then he felt something pierce his back; the person's knife driving it's way through his skin.

Usually, Shizuo was unable to feel pain, but this time he did. He had even been cut several times all at once months ago. This was just a stab.

The knife was jerked out of his back and Shizuo swung his arm back to slam the person against the wall of the alley. But the person had ran away as soon as he pulled the knife back.

**x.x.x**

**AN: Hooray for crazy Izaya XD He already is crazy. Anyway, I really wanted to make a some what Halloween fanfic. This is what came to mind. And if you have seen episode 17 of Durarara, you know that Shizuo is cut by several of Saika's children, and is unaffected. **

**Please review! ^^**


	2. Never Give In

**AN: I'm so happy with how many reviews this story already has! I feel very confident about this one. =D**

**I was searching pictures of Japan from Hetalia on Zerochan and I found the most terrifying thing ever. How many of you guys are familiar with the anime Sailor Moon? Yeah... imagine the guys from Hetalia in their uniforms... and Germany is Sailor Moon... okay, Japan as Saturn I can see! But not Germany as... -goes in my emo corner- It's horrible Yet so hilarious! But still... I saw the face of Hell! XD**

**Alright my lovely humans.. -plays some music- I shall get started now! This chapter has flash backs to episode 17 and maybe a few others.. oh and 16. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

What the hell happened last night?

Shizuo stood in the shower, gently touching the stab wound on his back.

Last night, he had been attacked on his way home from work. Someone had followed him home and stabbed him in the back. If Shizuo were a normal person, horrible pain would have shot through his body the moment the knife broke their his skin and hit muscle. But, no, Shizuo was not a normal human, so he felt no pain at all.

Looks like the Slasher had returned to Ikebukuro...

And this time Shizuo knew who the Slasher was. He would not have to go up against hundreds, or maybe even thousands of Saika's children this time if he had to like last time. Though, he would not care.

All of the Saika's who had went to South Ikebukuro Park that night all wanted to cut Shizuo.. and they did, but being cut by one of Saika's children had no effect at him.

Those who had shown up last night had came because they _loved _him for his strength.

_Come on, Shizuo. Just show everyone here just how strong you are. We're so looking forward to loving you. _

Shizuo shook his head and turned off the shower, pulling on a pair of sweat pants once he got out. He wore a towel over his head, then over his shoulders once he hair became only damp.

Shizuo grabbed himself a glass of milk and walked over to the couch, turning on the TV. He sighed.

_That God damned flea just can't leave me alone. I'll kill him the next time I see him. _

Shizuo started to mutter out loud.

"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill."

If he started to hear anything on people being slashed or the possible return of the Slasher, Shizuo knew where he'd go and who the new Slasher would be.

He'd go to Shinjuku, where a certain information broker lived.

Shizuo knew that it was Izaya Orihara who had attacked him last night. He just knew it. The one sentence he said held the answer.

_Shizu-chan should really listen to Saika's voice.._

Shizu-chan.

There was only one person who would actually call him that to his face. Shizuo hated him.

Shizuo had the day off, but still he got dressed in his usual bartender outfit that was given to him by his younger brother. He decided to take a stroll through Ikebukuro, and buy him some more milk since he was almost out of it... and for him, it was a good idea to keep the dairy product in his house. It calmed him down. A lot.

Noon was not the best time to go out into Ikebukuro. It was everyone's lunch break – well, not everyone's but a lot – and then there were also students who way over slept, and university students with after noon classes trying to get there if they did not live on campus. Such a busy city. Then again, Tokyo is the largest city in the world.

Shizuo wore his blue sunglasses on his face, shielding his eyes from the sun, and he was smoking yet another cigarette.

He almost smiled at the lack of an eerie feeling lurking in the air. Then again, knowing the district of Ikebukuro, that was more like the calm before the storm. Something was going to happen. Shizuo knew it. He could feel it. The atmosphere just ha that feeling to it.

The blond was lost in his thoughts; not paying attention to where he was going, he just let his feet guide him, and he surprisingly did not run into any people along the way.

Time suddenly began to move slowly as a figure clothed in black passed by him.

Shizuo froze and turned and watched the figure continue to walk on. He recognized the person's jacket. Black with fur trimming along the end of the sleeves, edge of the hood and along the bottom of the jacket.

Izaya.

Shizuo would have ripped the nearest street sign out of the ground and charged at the informant right then, but at the same time he did not want to start a scene.

Izaya kept on walking. The sooner he got out of Ikebukuro the better.

He remembered the night before, the first time he had let Saika take control of him. The first time he had given into the voices.

He hated them.

He hated them so much.

No matter how many times he told them to shut up, they just wouldn't go away. They haunted him. Like a ghost. Never leaving. No matter how much he pleaded.

The voices actually made Izaya feel something he rarely knew.

Fear.

Izaya was never the person to be scared of anything. But imagine being the only one hearing voices saying things about love and cutting and them never going away.

_Love. Cut. I love you. _

Whether they would go away or not. Izaya knew that he would not let himself give in again. But doing so was so hard.

And why Saika made him cut Shizuo... he had no idea.

**x.x.x**

**AN: Yay! New story, new chapter! And now a new profile picture! Recognize it fellow Panty and Stocking fans? Male Stocking! 3**

**Please review! ^^**


	3. Accept My Love

**AN: I got picked up early from school. Again. I just had lunch and I am watching Scream again. After this I'm probably going to watch Scream 3. Or maybe Nightmare Before Christmas. I have a lot of Halloween movies recorded on my DVR. **

**Hmm.. I might make a fanfic after this for Durarara based off of Scream. Kida would definitely be the guy who says all the rules for How To Survive a Horror Movie... and maybe my favorite line, "Careful, this is where the bad guy comes back to life for the final kill." **

**I have such a long list of horror movies I want to see and I will see them. All 3 Paranormal Activity movies, Friday the 13th and so many others!**

**Alright, here I go.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

[So, let me get this straight, you said someone attacked you and stabbed you?] Celty asked then quickly erasing the message and typing a new one onto her PDA. [When did this happen again?]

Shizuo stood up again a lamp post that stood in the park. "Last night when I was on my way home from work..."

Celty quickly began typing again, starting before Shizuo even finished his sentence. [That sounds a lot like the Slasher coming back. Do you have any idea who it was? If this is the Slasher returning we need to stop it before it begins to cut other people.]

Shizuo didn't know why... but he lied. He knew who had attacked him.

"No... I don't. Whoever it was ran away before I could get a good look at them." The blond pulled a cigarette out of his vest pocket and lit it, taking in a puff of smoke and breathing it out.

[No special features or anything?]

Shizuo shook his head.

[Okay, well, let me know if you do figure out who it was... I could help you take care of who ever it was.] Celty began to get back on her motor bike.

"That won't be necessary, Celty. I'm sure I can handle the person who stabbed me."

Shizuo knew he could. He and Izaya had been in hundreds, or possibly even thousands of fights out on the streets. Every time he had tried to kill Izaya, failing at the every time. But the next fight they, Shizuo vowed to himself to finally put an end to the damned flea. Forever.

Once the Dullahan had left, Shizuo proceeded on his way back to his apartment. He kept his guard up the whole time, but his cautiousness rose more when he reached the alley that led to his apartment complex.

His conversation with Celty had last a lot longer than he had ment it to last. And it was out walking around Ikebukuro much longer than planned.;

The good news was he had not seen Izaya more than that one time when they passed by each other, neither of them saying a word and Shizuo only turning around the watch the younger man continue to walk on.

The bad news was that if the Slasher did come back, there would be no doubt that Izaya would be deep in on that. And with that, chances are that possibly the whole city could become one of Saika's children. All except Shizuo of course.

Dammit.

Just with that one stab every thought that Shizuo had turned to Izaya Orihara.

Maybe he was effected by Saika this time after all.

But he was not going crazy, wanting to find a sharp object and go around the place cutting people, nor was Shizuo suddenly obsessed with loving people. So no... that would be Saika's main quality. One that he lacked dramatically. There was no way that he had been effected when Izaya stabbed him.

Though he had done nothing all day besides just walk around the city, Shizuo was tired. He yawned and slowly made his way to his room.

Shizuo was woken up around midnight a few hours later by the feel of sharp metal running along his cheek, followed by a warm liquid. He also felt a heavy weight sitting on his waist.

Shizuo opened his eyes.

Izaya had gotten into his house and was sitting on his lap, straddling him, and cut his cheek. Izaya brought his knife to his face and traced Shizuo's blood off of it with his fingers. The few dried on spots from the night before remained. He licked the blood off his fingers, his eyes closed.

Shizuo's hands were tied to the head board of his dress by something that his eyes could not make out because it was so dark in the room.

"Flea, what the hell are you doing in _my _house?" He started to try and get himself free. "More importantly why the fuck are you in _my _bed?"

Izaya opened his eyes and Shizuo shivered. Like the other's of Saika's child, Izaya eyes were a glowing red color.

Izaya smirked.

"Can't I pay Shizu-chan a nice visit?"

Shizuo tsked. "Since when he tying someone to their bed and holding them with a knife again their throat nice?" He narrowed his eyes.

The smirk disappeared.

Izaya slowly ran the edge of his switch blade along Shizuo's neck, not pressing hard enough to break skin. The knife slowly made its way to Shizuo's chest, cutting off his tie on the way there.

"Alright, truth, I want to show my love to Shizu-chan."

Before Shizuo could react Izaya lent in and smashed their lips together.

Shizuo refused to kiss back. He refused to let Izaya have the upper hand.

Shizuo let a low growl emanate from his throat. This bastard stole his first kiss.

Yes, even though Shizuo was a twenty four year old man, he had never kissed any one in his life. He always figured no one would ever love him because of his strength. Besides, who would ever love a monster like him?

He just lay there. Showing no giving in to Izaya's kiss, nor showing any signs of resisting. He was enjoying the kiss, but at the same time he wanted to knock Izaya into next week.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Izaya pulled away. His knife remaining against Shizuo's throat. There was a some what hurt look in Izaya's eyes.

Shizuo took the time to free himself from his bonds and held Izaya down under him. The debt collector glared daggers at the informant.

"What the hell, Izaya?" Shizuo held on hand around Izaya's neck. He was not strangling him... not yet anyway. His other hand grip his wrist – the one that held the switch blade- tightly. "What the hell was that for?"

The red color of Izaya's eyes remained.

"You didn't... like it?"

Shizuo's eyes widened a bit. Izaya voice sounded different all of a sudden. Not crazed. Just normal. And also sad.

"Why would I like it?" Shizuo narrowed his eye even more.

"Shizu-chan... do you know what Saika can do?" Izaya looked Shizuo straight in the eyes. "Besides using humans to spread her love... those who possess one of her child... holding one of her children multiplies its holder's love for the person he or he loves most... and that's the first person they go after... It can even make them obsessed with that person..."

"What is that supposed to mean, flea?"

"It means... Saika had made me realized that I love you... Shizu-chan... so please... accept my love..."

**x.x.x**

**AN: Another chapter done and done! This is my favorite chapter so far~**

**Please review! ^^**


	4. I Don't Hate You

**AN: Time for another chapter. There is really no Author's Note this time. Besides there is a chance that I might not be going to Ikkicon... dang Christmas... and my brother's birthday is on the nineteenth of December... I still really, really, really hope I will get to go. My parent's said they'll do the best they can. **

**So there's that. This I going to be a short chapter. Maybe... probably not. -shrugs-**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

Shizuo stared down at Izaya. "You what?"

Izaya had turned his head to the side and was blushing heavily. "You heard what I said..."

"Heh..." The expression on Shizuo's face didn't change. "You can't seriously be in love with me, flea. Stop playing with me."

Silence filled the room and Shizuo knew that Izaya was not kidding.

"I'm not... I really do love you, Shizu-chan..." Izaya moved his head and looked Shizuo in the eyes.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes again, just barely. Then he released his hold on Izaya. The blond moved back, getting himself off from his previous position hovering over Izaya. This allowed the informant to sit up.

"First off, flea..." Shizuo looked at Izaya. "I'm not going to believe a word you say until you let go of that knife." He reached over and placed his hand on Izaya's switch blade. Izaya showed no resistance, so Shizuo was able to to slowly pull it from his hand.

And the red color vanished. So suddenly, the informants eyes changed..

Shizuo put the switch blade on the bed side table.

Replacing the red eyes were Izaya's maroon ones. In them was a confused look. Izaya looked around at his surroundings.

"H-How did I-" Izaya froze when he saw his knife sitting on the table. Then he saw the cut on Shizuo's cheek. "S-Shizu-chan... I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to..." Izaya looked down and hugged himself.

Shizuo sighed and slowly moved himself over to Izaya and gently put his arms around him, hugging his smaller body. He felt Izaya rest his forehead on his shoulder.

"Izaya..." Shizuo said softly. "Answer this question for me... do you love me?"

In his arms, Izaya tensed, and he didn't answer.

Shizuo cupped Izaya face in his hands, forcing the informant to look at him. He stared into Izaya's maroon eyes. "You said that Saika made you realized that you were in love with me... is that true? Do you love me?" He stared down at Izaya.

"I..." Izaya began, speaking much more quietly than normal. His voice was barely audible. "I don't know... you've been cut, and you are not like the rest of us who get cut. I have always found you so very interesting to observe... my favorite actually because of how unpredictable you are. No one can ever tell what you're going to do..."

Shizuo kept looking down at Izaya, taking in every word that he was saying. It's true. He had been cut by Saika's children numerous times, so many times that he could not count how much. But still, he had also heard that Saika could make people _think _they loved someone.

"I don't know if I am actually in love with you, Shizu-chan..." Izaya looked down.

Shizuo let him go. "You don't remember what happened when you were holding your knife, do you?"

Izaya shook his head.

_That's right, _Shizuo thought, remembering his encounter with about a hundred Saika's months ago. _After they're no longer being controlled by Saika they forget everything that happened... like a piece of the puzzle suddenly fell. _

"What did I do to you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, looking at the debt collector with a concerned, yet at the same time frightened expression. "Because if I did more than just cut you with my knife, I'm sorry." Izaya hugged himself again and looked down.

Shizuo stayed silent for a while, staring at Izaya. The image of the informant being afraid was something he as sure he would never get used to. Since when was he afraid of something? Hell, since when was he, Izaya Orihara, afraid of anything?

But Shizuo would never know what it would be like to be one of Saika's children. He never thought he would be so happy to be abnormal. This gave him a reason to actually like having his power.

Shizuo sighed again and pinned Izaya's hands above his head, holding the informant under him.

Izaya's eyes widened when he felt lips press strongly against his. They pulled away after only two seconds.

Shizuo looked down at him. "That's what happened. You said that Saika made you realize that you loved me after you kissed me... and then you said, "So please, accept my love." and now here we are. I still think you somehow breaking into my house and tying me to my bed was a bit much though..."

Again, Izaya froze.

Shizuo moved off of him. "I have my own response to that, flea."

Izaya sat up and looked at Shizuo.

The blond pulled out another cigarette. "I may not love you, but I don't hate you."

"But, you just kissed me-"

Shizuo cut Izaya off. "I know what I did, flea." He tsked. "Don't make me regret it." Shizuo lay down, letting his feet hang off the side, and giving Izaya a little bit of room.

Izaya turned his back on Shizuo and laid down on the blond's bed, curling himself up. It was too late for him to walk all the way back to Shinjuku now. Might as well stay at Shizuo's for the night, and since Shizuo had just said he did not hate him, he figured the blond would not mind.

A small smirk crept onto Izaya's face that Shizuo couldn't see.

_So oblivious you are, Shizu-chan, _Izaya thought. _Don't you know that messing with people is how I show my love for them... huh... but then again I love you so much that I don't do that... Still, what ever the case, I'll make you love me, Shizu-chan, with or without the knife. I will get you to love me._

**x.x.x**

**AN: I'm so tired and it is only 12:21 am. I'm usually not this tired until 1 in the morning. Then again, I have been watching my little brother all day. **

**This story is different from my other Shizaya ones. It's usually one of them confessing, and the other feeling the same way. Not this time! **

**Please review! ^^**


	5. Observe For Love

**AN: So, according to my Shinra we are now planning a wedding... see? This I what I miss when I miss school. I would have gone to school today, but my mom took my sister to the hospital because he fell and hut her hip, so I was stuck watching my brother until three in the morning. So, if I went to school I would keep falling asleep, and I would get in trouble with my teachers because I would keep falling asleep.**

**So here I am, starting another chapter for you guys. Once again, thank you so much for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them. I hope I can get this fanfic to have up to one hundred reviews. That would be so awesome! I hope it comes to that many. :D**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

Shizuo woke up the next morning to find Izaya laying on his chest. The first thought that came to his mind was why Izaya was in his house, and his bed. Then he remembered that Izaya had broken in. Last night was a weird night. It still had Shizuo confused. Either Izaya really was in love with him, or Saika just made him think that. Shizuo continued to hate that sword.

Izaya remained asleep. Instead of dreaming, in his mind he was starting to illustrate a plan to make Shizuo his. True, Saika had told him that he loved Shizuo, and that is why she told him to cut the blond. When he saw that Shizuo was immune to Saika's love, Izaya took it upon himself to prove that he loved him. That's why he broke into Shizuo's apartment. That's why he was there. And that is why he kissed him.

The informant really wished that the kiss had continued. Because of it, he knew that he really loved Shizuo. It surprised him as much as it would surprise anyone else if he would to just go up to someone in Ikebukuro and say, "Hey, I'm in love with the monster of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima."

He had never realized before how much he loved Shizuo. Izaya figured that's why he would always go into Ikebukuro. So he could see Shizuo, even though the blond would shout his name and chase him trying again and again to kill him.

The game of tag they played so many times still excited Izaya. Why let it end? But now it was time for a change. It was time for Shizuo to be the one getting chased and Izaya be the one chasing him. Instead of chasing him, trying to unsuccessfully trying to kill him, like Shizuo had, Izaya would try to do whatever he would be able to just to get Shizuo to accept his love, and to love him back. Izaya never thought he would be the insane person obsessed with another, but now he was.

Life was full of twists and turns, and Izaya loved that about life You never knew what would happen next.

Izaya thought of what Shizuo had told him the night before.

_I may not love you, but I don't hate you._

Shizuo admitted that he did not hate him. That was a start, right? Then, hopefully the usual activity of Shizuo trying to murder Izaya with street signs and vending machines would slowly start to fade into nothing but memories. Izaya hoped so. But deep down, under all of his love for Shizuo, there was still a part of him that would not want that to end. His manipulative and mischievous side would always exist some where inside of him.

Shizuo glanced away from the sleeping informant to to the clock which sat on his table, right next to Izaya's switch blade. He was five minutes late for work. Dammit.

Slowly, Shizuo moved Izaya off of him, gently setting him back on his bed. Why he was being gentle with the flea, he didn't know. Who would be nice to someone who had broken into their home and sexually harassed them?

Shizuo shrugged, quickly and quietly getting dressed for his day of work. Before he walked out, he thought it would probably be best not to leave Izaya's knife there, so Shizuo walked over to the knife, flipped it closed and stuffed it on his pocket. Then he left.

All day, Shizuo was distracted by the events from the night before. First, he had been woken up by a knife sliding against his cheek and being straddled by Izaya. Second, Izaya had kissed him, and thirdly, Izaya had ask Shizuo to accept his love.

If Izaya was not an evil, manipulative person, Shizuo might have believed him. Then there was the fact that Izaya was one of the many people in Ikebukuro who possessed one of Saika's children. With these two facts together, that ment that Shizuo would never believe what Izaya had told him, not even if his life depended on it.

He shook his head, trying to get all of his thoughts about the previous night out of his mind.

Shizuo muttered to himself. "Damn flea... always gotta cause me trouble."

Back in Shizuo's apartment, Izaya had waited a few minutes after he heard the front door to Shizuo's apartment shut. Time to do some research for his scheme to get Shizuo to love him.

Despite how much Izaya knew about most of the people living in Ikebukuro, Izaya knew very little about Shizuo. All he knew was that Shizuo possessed this incredible strength, a power switch the blond hated because Shizuo thought that because of that power, that no one would ever want him, love him, or even like him at all.

Another thing was that Shizuo liked milk. Shizuo's younger brother, Kasuka, would always give him a glass to calm him down.

Other than those two facts, Izaya knew nothing about him.

Izaya sighed. He hated to admit it, was he was acting like a school girl who was obsessed with a guy. If he were a girl, and if he and Shizuo were in high school, then he would be that.

Izaya noticed that his switch blade was no longer on the night stand.

_Shizu-chan must have taken it with him..._ Izaya thought._ Probably so I don't touch it and go crazy... _

Shizuo's sudden new care for Izaya surprised Izaya, too. Shizuo had said that he did not hate Izaya, but still, it was a little weird for Izaya to have Shizuo show him any form of kindness.

"Hmm... perhaps this will be a good chance to put my human observation skill to work." Izaya began to walk out of Shizuo's apartment, so he could go watch the blond as he worked. "I'll observe Shizu-chan... and when the time is right... Shizu-chan will be mine..."

In South Ikebukuro Park, three teenagers, better known as Masaomi Kida, Mikado Ryuugamine and Anri Sonohara, were hanging out for the day, since it was a weekend day.

Masaomi looked over at Anri, using his usually flirting voice like he used whenever he talked to her. "Hey Anri~ you look down."

Mikado turned his head and faced her. "Is there something bothering you?" A light blush appeared on his cheeks.

Anri sighed. She hung her head, looking down at the ground and folding her hands on her lap. "I used Saika to cut someone... and now I'm wondering if it was a good decision or not..."

Mikado scratched the back of his head. He and Masaomi had known she was the mother Saika, and at the same time Masaomi and Anri found out Mikado was the leader of the Dollars, and Mikado and Anri found out Masaomi was the former leader of the gang called the Yellow Scarves. Finding out that Anri had actually used Saika to cut someone was very surprising.

"Well, it depends... who did you cut?" Mikado asked.

Anri froze for a second, then she took a deep breath.

"I used Saika... to cut Izaya..."

**x.x.x**

**AN: Ooh~ such an interesting chapter we have here, don't we? XD Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	6. Strong Feelings

**AN: This sucks. I lost both of my wig caps! So, I can't wear a wig on Halloween, and I can't be Shizuo for Halloween. So, I have tonight, Saturday, and most of Sunday to make a new Hetalia cosplay. I love Romania to death! He's a total bad ass! And he's also a vampire! Even better! **

**Okay, I most likely will not update the next few days with it being Halloween and all... and it is Friday now, and this probably will no be up until tomorrow... I'll type as fast as I can to get this up for you guys. But after this do not expect there to be an update until about Wednesday. **

**This chapter is I know not going to be very long. At the least 500 words.. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

In a way, Shizuo regretted telling Izaya that he did not hate him, because now Izaya would always be in his house. Now Shizuo had no place for peace.

Shizuo was not sure how he felt about Izaya. If Izaya really loved him, Shizuo wouldn't know what to do. All he knew was that he no longer hated Izaya. But why? Could he start to have feelings for Izaya... those kind of feelings? No, never... Shizuo wouldn't. He did not want to.

Izaya hugged Shizuo's arm tightly, resting his head on the blond's shoulder. He nuzzled his cheek again his shoulder.

Shizuo silently growled. He had had enough of Izaya following him around like a puppy. He needed some space. Izaya was invading his personal bubble.

"Izaya, why do you keep following me everywhere?" Shizuo asked.

"Don't you remember?" Izaya looked up at Shizuo. "It's because I love Shizu-chan..." He kissed the blond's cheek, and to his immense surprise, Izaya saw a slight blush rise upon Shizuo's cheeks. "Aw~ I see you blushing Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo turned his head and looked away from him. "Tch. Shut up."

Izaya pouted. "Don't be so mean, Shizu-chan." Izaya reached up and gently pinched Shizuo's pink cheek. "I think it's cute when Shizu-chan is blushing." Izaya's voice began to get a bit quieter. "It makes you look more vulnerable. More human." He removed his hand from Shizuo's face. "I have a question for you..."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about me, Shizu-chan?"

At first, Shizuo didn't answer. He thought hard on his answer. Even he did not know how he really felt about Izaya. He knew that he did not hate him, but he wasn't sure if he had the same feelings for Izaya as Izaya had for him.

"Honestly, I don't know." Shizuo sighed, sounding liked he wished he knew the answer. "I definitely have strong feelings for you... I just haven't decided if they're positive or negative yet."

Izaya smiled a little. "Well, you let me know when you find out."

Shizuo smirked. "You'll be the first."

**x.x.x**

**AN: Yeah, just a very very short chapter. Still, I really hope you guys enjoyed it. It would have been longer, but I was sick earlier and could not even muster up the want to get on my computer. I won't update for a while. Halloween.**

**Please review! ^^**


	7. Izaya's Obsession

**AN: I wish I had gotten more candy for Halloween. Oh well. God, I seriously need to stop missing school. I'm going to have make up work piled up. From now on, updates are going to be slow. Well, maybe. It depends.**

**I might not go to Ikkicon. Hopefully I will just go for one day so my parents will not have to pay for a hotel. I am most likely going to Anime Matsuri in April. I plan to be cosplaying Romania from Hetalia at that con. I have five months to get the cosplay together. I am not going to grow my hair long again, just for that cosplay. If I do not go to Ikkicon, I'm going shopping for cosplay stuff for my Romania cosplay. I want it to be really good!**

**I really need to get out of the house more. I am way too anti-social. I went to H-E-B last night.. and I haven't been there in months. Damn! God, so much stuff I need to do! So yeah, slower updates than normal from now on. -face desk-**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

Izaya returned to his work the next day- if you count stalking Shizuo as work that is. Every where Shizuo went, Izaya was there, watching the blond from a distance. Whether those watching places were alley ways or from the top of buildings; it did not matter because Izaya would always be there.

It surprised Izaya that Shizuo was so oblivious to his presence. Usually the debt collector could sense the informant from a mile away.

He had finally managed to get his knife back from Shizuo the night before. Even Izaya was surprised that he had gotten the blond to believe that he would not go insane anymore. With that being said, Shizuo returned his pocket knife to him.

Izaya sat on top of the building where he almost watched a girl fall to her death. In his hand, he held hi switch blade.

Normally, his plans would involve several people just to get what he wanted. But, this time, he refused to bring any more people into this. What if he cut someone and the loved Shizuo, too? No, Izaya would not allow that to happen. Because Shizuo was his. Only his. No one else was allowed to have him other than Izaya.

There was no way Izaya would allow any one else to get _his_ Shizu-chan.

He narrowed his eyes down at the city, watching Shizuo as he walked back to his apartment after a long day of work.

He smirked.

"My dear humans, I love you all. But if any of you try to take my Shizu-chan... Heh... let's jut say that it wouldn't be very nice... That damned protozoan is mine."

Deep down, Izaya knew he was crazy. Insane even.

For a long time, he had this deep complex, also known as obsession, for Shizuo. He knew that much. What he did not know was that obsession was him being madly in love with the monster of Ikebukuro. Izaya never thought he would ever fall in love, but he did. He also did not think he would be one of those crazy stalkers who would do everything in their power to make someone fall in love with. What a mess up world he was living in.

Looking down at the city, Izaya's smirk grew. His shoulder's began to shake slightly, as if he were attempting to hold back a laugh. A chuckle emanated from his lips and it quickly grew into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"This will be fun! This will be fun! This will be fun!" Izaya stopped laughing and looked back down at the city momentarily. "I'm so used to having other involved in my schemes. I wonder how this will play out. It definitely will be a challenge. Oh, how fun!"

Izaya turned himself around on one heal, walking towards the door with his hands in his jacket's pockets. Though no one was there, he turned around once more and blew a kiss to his humans. Even if he loved Shizuo more than humans, he still adored the human race. It would always fascinate him. That is something about him that would never change. Never ever.

When he was first been cut by Saika, Izaya hated how Shizuo always invaded his mind. Even when he thought of something that had absolutely nothing to do with Shizuo, the debt collector was there in his mind.

Izaya hated how when ever he would have to meet up with one of his clients, his words would slip up and reference his obsessive love for Shizuo. Luckily, no one caught him when that happened, though his secretary, Namie Yagiri, would give him suspicious looks.

Now these days, Izaya laughed at himself.

The way he acted amused even him. He was just so... what was the word?

Confused?

No.

Well, in a way, yes. He had no idea what was making him say such things. That is.. until he began listening to Saika.

He was so obsessed that he did not even see it. His love for the monster of Ikebukuro had been going on for as long as he could remember.

Izaya remembered when he and Shizuo were in high school together. Every time Shizuo got into a fight with someone, Izaya was there. Then Shizuo would chase him.

Izaya couldn't believe how oblivious he was to his own desires.

**x.x.x**

**AN: Sorry for not updating in over a week. Here you guys go! I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**I finished two animes! I finished _No. 6 _on Friday. Nezumi is my favorite. And then I spent all day Saturday watching _Highschool of the Dead. _My favorite is Saeko. I love the pairing Takashi/Saeko so much~**

**Please review! ^^**


	8. Second Thoughts

**AN: I am really looking forward to my Romania cosplay. Romania cosplayers are, like, really, really, really ultra mega rare! And that make this even better! I want to be the best Romania cosplayer. The good thing is I will not need any make up to get my skin to look pale like a vampire's skin. I have naturally pale skin. I mean, seriously! I'm super white! **

**I hope I can convince my parents to let me and my friends go to Ikkicon for just one day so we don't have to pay for a hotel. Hopefully we will make it that Saturday. I don't want my Shizuo cosplay to go to waste. Okay, I am ninety five percent sure I am going to Anime Matsuri in April. In case you don't know, that convention is in the Woodlands. It's about a three hour drive from where I live. **

**Alright, that is about it for this Author's Note. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

**A Few Days Previous**

Masaomi and Mikado stared at their friend in shock. They opened their mouth and spoke in unison, though their eyes remained wide. The shocked expression never left them, not even for a split second. "What do you mean you cut Izaya?"

Anri continued to look down. "I had my reasons for doing it. You two both know that he causes too many problem for too many people here in Ikebukuro. So, I thought it would be best to use Saika to cut him. That way I would be able to control him and I would also be able to tell if he were lying, and hopefully everyone in Ikebukuro would finally have a peaceful, quiet life here."

Both boys sighed. They both knew that Anri had a good reason, thus she had good intentions. Now she was beginning to have second thoughts about a decision that could not be undone. Once someone had been cut with Saika, or any of her children, they became one of Saika's children. Saika's voice of love would flood their mind and never fade. There were the occasion, very few occasions where the words of Saika would cause the holder of one of her children to lose their mind because they had no idea what was going on.

"But.." Anri continued and Mikado and Masaomi looked over at her from the little kid toys they were sitting on at the park. "But, recently, I have kind of been regretting it because I remembered something that happens to many of Saika's children."

The boys had a feeling in their gut that it was something bad. Both of them gulped.

"What is it?" Mikado asked. The usual nervous tone when ever he talked to Anri remained in his voice. And like usual, a light blush rose onto his cheeks.

The short haired girl sighed, folding her hands on her lap nervously. "Saika... she really loves people. She can even make people realize they love someone." She took a deep breath. For her, this was the hardest part. "Once they realize that, they become obsessed with who ever it is they are in love with. It can turn them into a stalker."

Masaomi folded his arms in front of his chest and sighed. "Anri, just a heads up. Izaya is a selfish, manipulative jerk who does not really love anyone. I mean, why else would he involve people in his own personal schemes. Sometimes people even wined up dead because of him. You worrying about this is not worth the time. Trust me, there is absolutely nothing to worry about."

Mikado stared at Anri, noticing that there was still a worried look in her eyes. He sighed as well. He knew Anri was right about what Saika could make people do, but at the same time he also knew that Masaomi was right about the way Izaya was. There was no way a person like him would be capable of actually loving someone, right?

Mikado was not so sure. He was not exactly new to Ikebukuro because he had been living in the city for almost a year now. By now, he was pretty used to the way people around Ikebukuro were. There was the fact that people could change though. For example, a criminal could feel guilty for their crime, and want to change that fact about themselves.

Masaomi stood up, and pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder, followed by his yawning and stretching out his arms. "Well, I better head home." The blond boy stretched his arms over his head. "Bye, Mikado, Anri~" He turned and began to run to his home. "SEE YOU TOMORROW~!"

Without saying a word, Mikado slowly waved at his best friend as he ran off. Then the short haired teenager stood, picking up his bag as well and then looking over to Anri; the blush was still on his cheeks. "I better get home, too. Would you like me to walk you home, Anri?"

The girl shook her head. "No thank you. I am going to sit here a while longer. But thank you for the offer." She smiled slightly, causing the younger boy to blush more.

"Y-You're welcome." Mikado slowly began to walk off. "Goodnight Anri."

**Present Day**

Once again, the three friends found themselves walking home together from a day of school at Raira Academy. It seemed normal. Masaomi talked about how cute he thought Anri was, mentioned her large breasts every now and then. Mikado tried to deny it, but the more he did so, the more his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

Masaomi took a break from his speech about girls and looked down at Anri. "Oh come on, Anri~ please don't tell me you're still worried because you cut Izaya." He let out a short laugh. "I'm still surprised you cut him at all, I mean, who would have thought that such a boobilicious girl such as yourself would carry something like Saika in the first place." He paused and spun around on his heel once making a 360. "Oh, but your innocent, quiet facade covers it up~"

"M-Masaomi, can you just leave her a lone about it?" Mikado asked. "If she wants to worry, let her. She knows more about this kind of stuff then both of us combined, okay? So just... don't bother her about it."

Masaomi stared at Mikado for a few seconds, slightly surprised that his friend had stood up for something. Mikado had never been the type to do that. He began to clap. He was about to speak before he looked across the street and spotted something strange to the district of Ikebukuro, Tokyo, Japan.

Shizuo was walking along the side walk. Sure, it would be considered normal... if he did not have Izaya latched to his arm and following him around like a lost puppy. The two had been enemies since they met. They were always trying to kill each other. So, why was Izaya latched onto Shizuo? And why was Shizuo letting him? Sure, Shizuo had a highly irritated look on his face like he was about to snap, but usually Shizuo was chasing Izaya all thought out Ikebukuro, throwing what ever he could at him trying to kill the small man.

The blond teenager stared at the scene confused. He wasn't the only one. Everyone who saw the two stopped and stared. If Shizuo and Izaya were suddenly warming up to each other, then the world was about to end.

**x.x.x**

**AN: It took me about an hour to write this chapter. Yay! I really hope you guys liked it, even though it was written very quickly.**

**Please review! ^^**


	9. I Love You

**AN: I keep looking through YouTube, searching for videos of Romania cosplayers to see what they have done and I am still planning my cosplay. I need to trim my hair. It's starting to get too long. It's a few centimeters past my shoulders now. Sure, that would work for a female Romania cosplay, which I might do for Halloween next year, and I would not have to bind. But I really am looking forward to being normal male Romania. I love him. Damn my vampire obsession!**

**I'm going to make sure this is a fantastic cosplay, and maybe I might even be sort of famous in the Hetalia world for it. That would be pretty cool. Man... one can only hope.**

**There is just so many things that I need to do for this cosplay. Thankfully, I am going to the mall with my friends on Friday, and that will give me a chance to search for some stuff for my Romania cosplay. I'll keep you guys updated on the cosplay progress. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

_Damn flea. Why can't you just eave me alone?_

Shizuo was surprised that he had managed to control his anger the whole way home, even with Izaya latched onto his arm, refusing to let go. He had kept his cool the entire time they walked to Shizuo's apartment together. Shizuo was confused to why he let him. Maybe he was starting to...

No, no, no. There was no way in hell Shizuo would begin to have feelings for the flea. Especially _those _types of feelings. He hated him. And he always will.

Shizuo mentally slapped himself when he remembered that he told Izaya that he did not really hate him. Then there was the night where Izaya had broken into his house. Izaya had kissed him, and he actually... enjoyed it. After that, Shizuo had held Izaya down under him on his bed and kissed him deeply. The bond found himself blushing at the memory.

Since then, Izaya had kissed him again, in secret though, but Shizuo tried not to give in to the informant. Shizuo did not even want to admit it to himself that he enjoyed every time Izaya would kiss him. Secretly, he enjoyed every moment of it.

_Dammit. Dammit. Dammit Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. _

Shizuo shook his head. There was no way that he would actually be in love with Izaya... the Izaya Orihara. The flea of Ikebukuro. The information broker who loved humans and would use them as pawns in his own game. No. There was no way. Shizuo hated Izaya. Ever since Shizuo had introduced them in high school he had tried to kill him so many times that he lost count.

But no matter how many times Shizuo told himself that he hated Izaya, he knew that he was only lying to himself. He did not hated him. Still, he knew he did not love him. Shizuo was confused about how he really felt about Izaya.

Another thing he was unsure of was why he let Izaya do this to him in the first place.

It happened again.

Izaya sat himself on Shizuo's lap, his legs on either side of the debt collector. He stared into Shizuo's mocha eyes before pulling off his blue sunglasses, setting them to the side of the on the couch. Izaya placed his hands on Shizuo's cheeks, staring at his eyes before slowly leaning in to give the other man a gentle kiss like always, though he always wanted more than just a sweet, simple kiss from the blond.

Since the night Izaya had confessed his undying love to Shizuo, he had never left the blond man's house, not unless Shizuo went out. He gave Shizuo a few soft kisses and gentle touches whenever they were alone, which was a lot more than Izaya had expected. Still, the raven haired wished that the blond would return his love.

For as long as he could remember, Izaya held this deep complex for Shizuo. He never thought that obsession would turn out to be a strong love for the monster of Ikebukuro.

Izaya could no longer deny it.

He was madly in love with Shizuo Heiwajima.

When Izaya began to lean his face closer to Shizuo, Shizuo almost felt relieved that he would be receiving another kiss from Izaya.

Shizuo's face turned a bright shade of red when he felt Izaya's lip upon his own. He loved it. He loved when Izaya kissed him. Shizuo wanted so badly to firmly pinned the smaller man under him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

The kiss ended sooner then either of them had wanted it to. Izaya opened his eyes and slowly pulled away from the blond's lips. His eyes held a sad expression. He placed his hand on Shizuo's chest and looked down.

"Still nothing?" Izaya asked. His voice was sadder and quieter than normal. He slowly clenched his fists, holding tightly onto Shizuo's black vest. "What do I have to do? Please tell me." He paused for a moment. "Please, tell me what I have to do to get you to love me!"

Shizuo stared at Izaya for what seemed like forever. The sad expression on Izaya's face was too much for even Shizuo to handle. Izaya loved him, Shizuo knew that. Shizuo just did not know how much the informant was in love with him.

Izaya's hands began to shake, almost as if he were about to cry.

Shizuo looked up at him, and he could have sworn that he saw small tears began to well up in the corners of Izaya's maroon eyes.

"Please Shizuo... please..."

His real name. For once, Izaya actually used his real name. Not the nickname that Izaya had given him while they were in high school.

"God dammit."

Shizuo quickly grabbed Izaya's wrists and threw the informant off of him and onto the couch. Izaya looked up at Shizuo in shock. He stared at the man on top of him.

Shizuo held his wrists tightly above his head, still he managed not to squeeze the informants wrists to hard. The look he was in Izaya's eyes was one that was a mix of fear and confusion. Then he saw the smaller man close his eyes and look away.

"Shizuo... please. Let go off me."

But Shizuo didn't let go. Instead, the blond put his free hand on his cheek, turning his face so that Izaya would look at him. Then, much to Izaya's surprise, Shizuo kissed him.

It was a gently kiss, like the ones Izaya gave him all the time. The informant was too shocked to kiss back. Shizuo pulled away. Then the debt collector kissed his cheek softly.

Izaya never knew that Shizuo could be capable of something so soft, gently, sweet. A bright blush emerge on his cheeks. Shizuo smiled at that.

Shizuo kissed Izaya again, earning a response from the younger male. Izaya kissed back almost immediately. Shizuo pressed their bodies together and licked Izaya's lips, asking for entrance that Izaya gladly granted. After a few seconds, Izaya began to suck on Shizuo's tongue. Shizuo tried to hold back a moan, but it still came out anyway.

Shizuo released Izaya's hands, leading the flea to run his hands down Shizuo's muscular body.

Once the need for air became to unbearable, they broke apart. Both of them were panting heavily.

Izaya spoke in between pants. "Shizu-chan... why did you-"

He was cut off by another soft kiss from Shizuo.

Shizuo pulled away from him and smirked. "You're more oblivious than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

Shizuo tsked, then he smirked. "I love you, Izaya. Why else would I kiss you like that?"

**x.x.x**

**AN: And the truth is spoken! Yay! I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was fun to write! **

**Please review! ^^**


	10. There Are Rumors

**AN: I need to get more of the horror and suspense into this. Thanks to a review telling me that. The last few chapters, this fanfic has been lacking those things. Like, a lot. So, I am going to start to bring those things back in to this.**

**At the mall yesterday I found out that the arcade is back. My friends and I blew most of our money there... I still have half of the money I took to the mall. Yay! More money for Ikkicon! I have enough to get in now! Woot Woot! I still hope I will be able to make it to the con. I hope so!**

**Right now, it is 11/13 and I am having a bit of Writer's Block. God it's a bitch. It might be a while before I get this chapter out. Hopefully will have it done later today.**

**And dude! Guess who is going to Ikkicon! Johnny Yong Bosch! If you don't know who he is, you suck! He's IZAYA! -is going to cosplay Shizuo at Ikkicon-**

**Warning: Sexy make out scene ^^**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

Izaya sat back in his own apartment on his computer. He was happy. He had finally won Shizuo over. Shizuo Heiwajima was finally his. Though even if Shizuo still would not want to be his, Izaya would still be chasing after the blond because he was so hopelessly in love. Izaya was very happy about his victory.

He leaned back in his chair and spun around, a wide smile planted on his face.

Izaya had no wanted to leave Shizuo's apartment. Hell, he did not want to leave Shizuo's side. But his job caused him to. He planned on going back later that night.

He spent the night with Shizuo. They hadn't made love or anything. But still, Izaya loved spending time with Shizuo.

**Last Night**

_Izaya stared up at Shizuo. The blond had just admitted that he loved the flea. Izaya was frozen in his place under Shizuo, being held down by the debt collector's monstrous strength. Izaya knew against Shizuo's strength, he was completely powerless. All he could do was stared up at the blond in shock. _

"_Y-You what?"_

_Shizuo tsked "You heard me. I say 'I love you.'" _

_Izaya saw Shizuo's cheeks turn a dark shade of pink. Izaya smiled and put his hands behind Shizuo's hand, entwining his fingers in Shizuo's dyed blond hair. "Shizu-chan is cute when he blushes." _

_The made the blush on Shizuo's cheek grew darker. Before Shizuo could respond, Izaya brought his face down in for another kiss. _

_Shizuo responded almost immediately, kissing the informant back and placing a hand on his waist. Izaya blushed at the feel of his hand. Izaya deepened the kiss and pressed his lips harder against Shizuo's. _

_Sadly, he felt Shizuo pull away. Izaya actually heard himself whimper quietly. He opened his eyes and saw Shizuo tilting his head to the side a little. Izaya did the same in the other direction. When Shizuo dove back in for another kiss, he quickly slid his tongue into Izaya mouth._

_The informant was a little caught of guard by this, still he closed his eyes again and returned the kiss. Shizuo slowly moved his tongue over his and both of them could feel their cheeks getting hot. Izaya's body moved unconsciously, his leg's slowly wrapping themselves around Shizuo's hips. Shizuo pressed their hips closer together, slowly grinding against Izaya._

_The pink on Izaya's cheek soon grew to a deep shade of red, trying to hold back a moan that was threatening to escape from his lips. It finally came out when Shizuo's hand made its way up his shirt. _

_Shizuo smirked and pulled away. He stroked Izaya's cheek then gave him one short kiss. _

**Present Day**

Izaya's heart beat hard against his ribs at the memory. Who would have thought the monster of Ikebukuro was such a good kisser?

No one in Ikebukuro knew about the new couple. Izaya wondered how long it would be before someone would figure it out.

Izaya stopped spinning and turned his chair so it was facing the computer on his desk. He went to the website for the gang he was a part of, the Dollars and logged into the chat room using his usual screen name, Kanra.

It was a weekend so about all the members who got on the chat room, and there was not much- only five- were talking in the chat room. He was probably the only one who knew all of their identities in real life.

**Kanra **Hello~!

**Taro Tanaka** Hey Kanra.

**Kanra **What are you guys talking about?

**Bakyura **I'm guessing you've heard about the stuff on the news.

**Kanra **:/ I've kind of been busy with other stuff lately… so no. What about it?

**Setton **Some people are starting to say that the Slasher is coming back.

**Saika **I heard that, too…

Izaya froze and looked back at the last few things in the conversation. No, he had not cut anyone else besides Shizuo, and he blond was unaffected by it. So if the Slasher was coming back, it was not because of him.

**Kanra **Sounds crazy. I can't believe what I've been missing! D:

**Bakyura **It's weird for you to miss stuff.

**Kanra **Yeah..

**Kanra**Well, sadly, I must go now~! See ya!

**-Kanra has exited the chat room-**

The Slasher might be coming back? Izaya mentally slapped himself for missing out on something so interesting. But what he was missing the action for was far more important than any of his humans or any of the pawns in his game. He did not want the Slasher to come back, for that could mean Saika's children going after Shizuo like they did a few months ago.

Shizuo was his, and he really didn't like to share.

He refused to lose Shizuo to a bunch of… he did not even know the right word for them.

This was something Izaya would need to keep a close watch on.

He decided it was a time to pay his humans a little visit. Izaya stood up from his chair and walked over to the couch to retrieve his signature jacket. He shrugged it on as he walked out the door of his apartment and down the hall.

**x.x.x**

**AN: Finally, here is another chapter. I apologize for not updating for a while. I've been ick. I finally took the time to update.**

**Please review! ^^**


	11. Why Do You Love Me?

**AN: I was searching through eBay and I found the perfect hat for my Romania cosplay! Yay! I'm still very excited about this cosplay. I hope it is really, really good! Once it is done I will probably post it as my picture on here. Same with the rest of the cosplays I am working on. Let's see... I am getting a new vest and shirt for my Shizuo cosplay. And I have to get my sign done, which I won't need for more than a month. I also plan on cosplaying as Belarus from Hetalia. I have her dub voice down. :D**

**I'm re-watching clips from old cartoons. Back when Cartoon Network was good. Back in my elementary school days. Wow... seems so long ago now that I'm a high school sophomore. I loved those**** shows! **_**Teen Titans, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends**_**... Why you go away awesome shows? I swear my little brother will love those shows! XD**

**I'm in a very nerdy mood right now.**

**Enjoy my fellow nerds! ^^**

**x.x.x**

Ikebukuro at noon was almost as busy as it was during the twilight hours. Both times had lots of people. Being the rush hours of the days of course they would be.

Izaya walked down the street with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He wasn't sure why he had decided to come out; he just felt like it. Shizuo was not working that day, so maybe he would go pay his love a visit.

Just the thought of seeing Shizuo excited him. Izaya soon found himself skipping down the streets happily, quickly making his way through Shinjuku and on to the streets of Ikebukuro.

Izaya stopped at a corner and looked around for the blond male. "Now where could Shizu-chan be?" He moved his gaze up to the traffic sign that signalized whether or not for people travel by foot to walk or not. Izaya stared up at it, waiting for it to turn. Soon enough it did and Izaya proceeded to skip across the cross walk and onto the next side walk.

As he walked past South Ikebukuro Park, Izaya walked past a group of teenagers. They were on their cell phones and he noticed they were on something that looked like a news website. He sat on a near by bench, and sat down, logging onto the Dollars chat room on his phone while he listened to the teenagers conversation.

"Have you heard the rumors?" A girl from the group said.

"What rumors?" A boy asked not much older than her asked. The two of them were holding hands, probably boyfriend and girlfriend. He leaned over a little, looking at the screen of her phone.

"One the Dollars website," the girl began, looking around at her group of friends. "A lot of people have been saying that the Slasher might be coming back.

The group exchanged shocked and nervous expressions.

Two more boys, identical in appearance and personality, twins, both spoken at the same time. "No way! These people can't be serious!" They moved so that they were standing right behind the girl so that they could see what was on her phone. "Whoa! That's crazy!"

"I know! This has been the top news for the past few days!" She stared at her phone again. "I have been waiting for an update on this thing for hours!"

The twin boys nodded. "We know. You got detention for having your phone out in Mr. Yamashiki's class yesterday."

The voices of the group began to fade as they begin to walk away from the park.

Izaya watched as they walked away and then he returned his gaze to his phone. No one was in the chat room. That was happening a lot lately.

He flipped his phone shut and then sighed.

"Izaya?"

Izaya looked to where the voice had come from. Shizuo was standing in front of him, a cigarette in his mouth.

Izaya smiled. "Hello, Shizu-chan~ came to visit me?"

Shizuo sat next to him. "Actually, I was on my way back to my apartment and I saw you sitting here so I can over."

Izaya smiled, giving Shizuo a peck on the cheek.

Shizuo dropped his cigarette in a cigarette tray next to them and then he looked up at the twilight sky. He heard Izaya yawn.

Izaya didn't know why he was tired; he hadn't really done anything all day. What a boring day.

From across the street, there sat a van with a door that did not match the rest of it, at all. The original door had been ripped off by Shizuo in the original Slasher attacks from a few months previous. A girl on the inside watched as Shizuo and Izaya sat there talking.

"They're not fighting! They must be together now!" Erika clapped happily, squealing in delight when she saw them kiss. The kiss was quick, but still it was enough to send this yaoi fan girl into a "fangasm"

"OH MY GOSH! DID YOU SEE IT?" Erika had a huge grin on her face. "THEY KISSED! YES! SHIZAYA REALLY EXISTS!" Erika reached her hand up to the passenger's seat. "You owe me twenty dollars, Dotachiin!"

Kadota sighed, pulling a twenty out of his wallet and handing it back to the otaku.

She looked back out the window of the van, whining when she saw the couple stand up and begin to walk back to Shizuo's apartment, hand in hand.

"Hurry, follow them!" Erika pointed to the direction the two men were headed.

"No, Erika leave them alone. Give them some privacy." Kadota folded his arms over his chest as Saburo began to drive away in the opposite direction.

Erika turned so she was looking out the back window. Watching Izaya and Shizuo became harder and harder the more they drove away and objects began to block her sight of them. "But, what if they're going to one of their apartments to make love! I have to see that!"

By then, she could no longer see them.

Shizuo and Izaya sat in Shizuo's living room. Shizuo sat his sunglasses on the coffee table as Izaya held his television remote and was flipping through the channels for something they could watch.

"No, no, no, no." Izaya sighed. "Nothing." He turned off the TV, sat the remote back down on the table and sat back with a sigh.

Shizuo laced his fingers in between Izaya's. "Hey, I have a question, Izaya…" He waited for a response from Izaya. He continued when the informant looked up at him. "Why do you love me so much?"

Izaya turned his body so he was facing Shizuo. He took Shizuo's other hand in his, giving Shizuo a soft kiss on the lips before speaking. "Honestly, Shizu-chan, I wish I knew. I wish I knew why I fell in love with you." Izaya looked down a little; his cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink. "I don't want to call it love at first sight because I don't think it is that… It's just… I found such an interest in you… more than anyone else in this city. Out of all the humans here," – he paused, placing on of his hands on Shizuo's cheek- "You are definitely my favorite."

Shizuo felt his cheek grew hot. He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning his face into Izaya's hand. "You didn't call me a monster."

Shizuo felt a rush of relief grow inside of him. Izaya no longer considered him a monster, but rather one of his beloved humans. No. Not that. Shizuo was _his _human. And no one else's.

Izaya smiled, but his smiled faded almost as quickly as it had appeared. The red color came back to his eyes after being gone for so long. Izaya stood up.

"I need to go.." He reached his hand into his pocket and held onto his knife. Izaya began to walk to the door.

"Izaya?" Shizuo stood up, grabbing his arm and stopping him. "Where are you going and why?"

"Mother." Izaya answered. "She's calling us."

**x.x.x**

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a while. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Please review! ^^**


	12. Back To That Night

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving! Mine was pretty good. My cousins, my uncle and his fiancé came over. I'm role playing and listening to music as I update. I'm listening to Alice Human Sacrifice right now. I might make a Durarara fanfic based on it. Obviously Haruna would be Meiko. And everyone puts the Orihara twins as Rin and Len. I have my own ideas for the other two.**

**If I make it to Ikkicon, I plan on asking Johnny Yong Bosch to sign my street sign. I wonder how many convention I'll go to where Durarara! Voice actors are going to…. I'll have them all sign my street sign. :D**

**This is the most reviews any of my fanfics have gotten. I'm really happy about that! Thank you!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

_Mother. She's calling us._

Shizuo stared up at Izaya, not sure what the informant meant, but judging by him holding his switch blade in his pocket and the red color of his eyes, he knew it had something to do with Saika. The blond stood up, grabbing Izaya's arm. "Don't go anywhere, Izaya."

Izaya kept trying to walk forward, even though he knew he was literally powerless against Shizuo's strength. Still, the informant tried any way. "Let me go! I need to go!"

Shizuo did not release his grip on the informant. He only pulled Izaya closer to him, eventually pulling him into a tight embrace. For a moment, Izaya seemed to relax in his arms, so Shizuo sighed in relief, almost releasing the smaller man. But his relief was short lived because Izaya soon proceeded to attempt to escape Shizuo's grasp.

"Shizuo! Just let me go!"

Shizuo then took note of a part of Izaya's jacket that he had never noticed before. On it, there was a large line where the jacket had been stitched. He stared at it and put his hand over it.

"Hey, Izaya… is this where?"

"Don't touch it…!" Izaya moved his body forward. He didn't want to think about the night he got cut by Saika, but still his thoughts went to that.

**Four months Previous**

A dark skinned man with a white bandage around his head handed Izaya a red bag. The informant grinned a bit at the bag before reaching into it and pulling out a gun. "Yep, this is it. Nice work."

"Great… I tried to get the bullets back for you but I couldn't," The man said.

"Don't worry, that's fine," Izaya said, waving the gun a little. "You know, if he had been able to kill Shizu-chan with this thing it would have been perfect. If only he had hit him in his head or his heart he might have actually died."

The man turned around. "There you have it, Mother. The truth."

Izaya looked towards where he was looking, seeing nothing. Then a girl in a Raira Academy uniform walked up. Like the other Saika's she had the glowing red eyes. She walked up until she was standing before the man and Izaya.

"Great. Thank you for everything. Now I want you to go home and lead a normal life."

Izaya looked up and he noticed that the man, too, had the glowing red eyes of Saika. He obeyed this girl's command and left the park. Izaya smirked and looked down at the girl. "Well, you must be Anri Sonohara, or better Saika." He leaned back. "What are you doing out so late?"

Anri lift her arms a bit. Her right hand made its way into her left sleeve and pulled out a katana. "I'm here because…. I'm going to cut you." She narrowed her eyes at Izaya as he chuckled. "Tell me. What was your reason for doing this?"

Izaya's smirk grew. "What? Oh come on, I didn't do anything wrong. But if I had to give you a reason I guess it would be because I love humans. All of them. And because I love them so much I love to see them in all kinds of circumstances. Here's a question for you: Am I telling you the truth right now? Or is it a lie?"

Anri made an attempt to slash Izaya, but his fast speed help him in escaping it, and he jumped back.

"Once I cut you, I'll be able to control you, and then I'll know if you're lying."

"Enough about me, let's talk about you. If you really want to have a peaceful life, then why not use that sword to cut everyone you know and keep things quiet around here?"

Anri raised his voice at hi, almost yelling at the informant. "I can't do that! That's wrong and you know it!"

The informant tilted his head to the side. "Is it now? And how you treated Mikado and Masaomi? You knew how they both felt about you, yet you kept quiet and led both of those boys on. You think that was the right thing to do? You've convinced yourself that you can never love anyone and now you're using that as an excuse to sit back and do nothing." There was a hint of laughter in his voice as he continued to talk. "I know that you think Saika is going to love people for you, but that's stupid."

This time Anri did yell at him. "You've said enough!"

She aimed another attack at him, jumping over the stone table. Izaya jumped back again, pulling out his switch blade and blocking the attack. When the time was right, he jumped back again, this time landing at the top of the stair that led people out of the park.

"Are you done now? You know you really shouldn't underestimate me. After all there is a reason why I can go toe to toe with Shizu-chan." Izaya reached into the bag and showed Anri the gun. "In addition, your biggest mistake… was not taking this from me when you had the chance." He laughed. "It's alright don't worry, I won't shoot you." He turned away. "But who will it be."

He grinned, spotting couple walking towards a house and aimed the gun at them. "That couple looks like a good choice. This shouldn't bother you seeing as you can't love anyone." Izaya kept the gun pointed at the couple as they walked. "You didn't fool me. I knew all along that Higa was one of the Slasher victims. Why else would I ask him to give me this gun? I did it for you, because I wanted to declare war on you." He looked over his shoulder back at Anri. "You see, I, too, deeply love people. And I will not let them be taken away by a stupid sword. Humans are mine, and I really don't like to share."

It was then that Izaya made the mistake of turning away. He didn't hear Anri run up behind him this time, so he had no time to block her attack. She slashed her katana across Izaya's back. The blow knocked the informant to the ground, but when he got up to fight back, Anri was gone.

**Present Day**

Shizuo kept his strong grip on Izaya, his eyes on the stitches on his jacket.

He was curious about one thing though, and that was why the Mother was calling them. Just as Shizuo was about to ask Izaya, he stopped struggling. The next thing Shizuo heard was, "You're holding me too tight Shizu-chan… it hurts."

Shizuo knew the informant had returned to normal so he let him go.

The look in Izaya's eyes confused Shizuo a little. Though the red color in them had vanished, the expression was as if there was a missing piece of a puzzle that was lost forever.

"What… just happened?"

"You don't remember?" Shizuo tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Izaya's maroon eyes widened. "I didn't try to cut you again, did I?"

Shizuo shook his head. "You said something… about the Mother calling all of you… any idea why?"

The informant sighed, making his way back to the couch. "No…. but…. I think one of the reasons is because of these rumors going around… about the Slasher coming back."

Shizuo sat down next to him, pulling Izaya into a hug. He knew Izaya hated having one of Saika's children. "If the Slasher is back, then I guess we'll have to go looking for this one."

**x.x.x**

**AN: This is the longest chapter so far. If my spelling is messed up, it's because I write the chapters at like ten to one at night. I don't know why, but I concentrate better at night. Weird, right?**

**Please review! ^^**


	13. It's Like A Mystery

**AN: My Christmas tree is so distracting! I can sit and stare at it forever! And while holding my stuffed pet penguin named Pico! XD Oh my gosh! I love the Durarara! Role play website! Guess what! I'm the Shizuo there! Yay!**

**My binder for school is very organized now! Its so weird because I am definitely not an organized person! But, well, I am trying to bring my grades up, so it's a start and I plan to keep my grades good for a long time after they improve. I don't plan on having to repeat my sophomore year of high school. I don't plan on having to repeat any of my years of school. Haven't had to do that yet, and I don't want to have it happen now.**

**Anyway, welcome to another chapter my beloved humans~**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

Izaya sat back on the roof top the next day. He sat there, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face in his knees. Shizuo had seen the stitches on his jacket last night. That and the scar on his back from when he was cut with the original Saika. Izaya had told Shizuo everything, even why he was cut. He told them more about the _voices _then he had previously explained to Shizuo. Even though he had Shizuo now, they still wouldn't stop. Izaya hoped that they would once he won Shizuo, but he was wrong.

_Love. _

Izaya hugged himself tightly. He knew he loved Shizuo. He loved that damned protozoan more than he was convinced he could ever love anybody. Yes, Izaya did still love his humans… but there was something about Shizuo that he could not figure out, something that made Izaya hopelessly in love with him.

_Shizuo._

He moved his hands to his hair, barely gripping at his hair, silently pleading to the voices to stop and to go away, though he knew no matter how much he begged them, they were not people hence they would not leave. Dammit.

They were like a ghost in a haunted house. But at the same time they were not because these were not something that could be destroyed by an exorcism. Izaya highly doubted that they could be destroyed at all.

Izaya sighed, staring over the city. He stood up, staring down at the streets full of people walking below him. It brought a small smile to his face. It had been so long since he had done his favorite hobby of human observation.

Somehow his mind went back to what he had heard in the chat room. The thing about the possible return of the Slasher. He wanted to know if it was a fact, not a rumor, and if it was a fact, it would be wonderful. Izaya would want to know who the new Slasher of Ikebukuro was. He clapped in excitement. He was so excited to have something new to figure out.

First, he would need to observe his humans and find the most suspicious people around Ikebukuro.

Izaya spun around on his heel in a half circle, putting his hands behind his head as he walked. This city was about to get more and more interesting. Izaya could feel it.

Though no one knew about his and Shizuo's relationship, or none that he knew of, he was now able to walk freely through Ikebukuro without being chased by an angry blond who has capable of throwing loaded vending machines. However, there was several people who would give the pair odd looks if they were seen a mere fifty feet apart and a fight was not breaking out. Shizuo could sense Izaya from miles away. Heck, he was a flea radar.

Shizuo did have a day full of work, but Izaya doubted he would be running into him in the streets. Shizuo was making "house calls" going to people's houses to get them to pay their over due debts. It wasn't long before Izaya saw someone being throw across the sky, meaning that person had over due debts and he had pissed Shizuo off. Not a good mix. At all.

Izaya watched the an fly across the day time sky and chuckled. He wondered what the person did make Shizuo angry. There were so many ways to irritate the blond; anything could set him off, but the number one way to do so was mentioning Shizuo's movie star younger brother. He wrecked an arcade because a teenager there had spit his soda on Shizuo's bartender outfit- which was given to his by his brother.

Once the flying man as no longer in sight, Izaya proceeded to make his way down the streets of Ikebukuro.

Everything was so peaceful in this city this morning. That meant something was going to happen soon. This peaceful morning was simply the calm before the storm.

Izaya couldn't wait for this city to become interesting again. It had been so long!

As he observed the city, Izaya took note of how a lot of groups of teenagers were in a group with their phones out, looking at news and forums. He didn't see what they were looking at, but he as pretty sure it was something on the Slasher. Right now, that was the top news story that everyone was talking about.

As he walked back, he did catch a few words from their conversations. Mostly he heard one of them asking, "Who do you think it is?" It was no surprise to hear people asking that question.

This was like a horror movie where you had to figure out who the killer was, a big mystery. And when it came to mysteries, you always had to keep a close watch on every character's personality through out the story. It could be anyone. Mysteries were always filled with twists and turns. At first, you think it's one person, then another.

How interesting this mystery is going to be..

**x.x.x**

**AN: Here you guys go. Another update. Sorry for a week of no updates. I have an injury in my right side. The doctor said I either have a severely pulled muscle or a cracked rib.**

**Please review!**


	14. Suspect Observation

**AN: I have so much homework. But none of it is due until Friday so I am deciding to slowly work on another update for you guys. I am still working on my street sign for my Shizuo ****cosplay… it's on hiatus because I don't have the spray paint. I probably won't get to it until Christmas vacation which, for me, start December 16****th****. **

**I am looking for several stuff for my Romania cosplay. There is so much stuff I need for it. I need the wig, hat, red contacts for extra awesomeness. Basically, I need everything for the cosplay. I haven't found anything around my house that I can use for the cosplay, which makes this cosplay more challenging, but that wants me to make this cosplay even more. I want to be an amazing Romania cosplayer! I'm so excited for it! I hope to have the cosplay done by San Japan 2012. So those of you going, look for me!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

After a few hours of human observation, Izaya was still not able to pin point suspects for his search. This was beginning to get difficult. Since when was observing his precious humans hard for him? Usually he was great at picking out people for his mischievous plans.

Perhaps there was no new Slasher. Perhaps it was just a rumor someone was starting, and several other people were choosing to go along with it in order to freak people out. A lot of that stuff happened, but in Ikebukuro, you never know. There were a lot of strange things in this city.

Izaya sighed and began to walk back to his apartment. Stretching his arms above his head and resting his hands on the back of his head, he stared ahead as he walked.

_What a quiet day in Ikebukuro, _Izaya thought, tilting his head up to gaze at the sky. _Well now, this is certainly a rare site. But, this has been happening a lot lately. I hope it doesn't become normal here. _He sighed. _I'd hate that. The city's peaceful life is surely irritating. I didn't even find a suspect if there is a new Slasher in town. How sad is that? _

Izaya moved his hands to inside his jacket pockets. He leaned up against the wall of a building he was walking by and closed his eyes, thinking hard on his failure with his observations from today.

"Is there any way else I can pay my debts?"

Izaya's eyes snapped opened. Whenever someone mentioned paying their debts, that meant Shizuo was around. Sounded like he and Tom were trying to get a girl to pay her over due debts. Izaya could tell by the woman's voice that she was not from around here. Her voice had a heavy Russian accent to it, so she was from Russia, like Simon.

His eyes scanned the streets for the source of the voice. Within the span of ten seconds he found the source, a pale Russian girl with ice blue eyes and short blond hair Her arms were wrapped tightly around one of Shizuo's arms, one of her hands running up and down it. Izaya narrowed his eyes at the scene, resisting the urge to run his pocket knife through that girl, which, considering him stabbing or cutting someone with hi switch blade would make them another one of Saika's children, was a bad idea.

He couldn't see the look on Shizuo's face, but he figured it was a look of annoyance. Izaya knew that in Shizuo's job he was always running into woman who thought they could seduce him so they wouldn't have to pay their debts, but that never worked with Shizuo. And if they would complain and begin to fake cry, that would piss him off even more. Shizuo would throw a vending machine at them, or throw them to the other side of Tokyo, but Shizuo refused to use his super human strength on women.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and freed his arm from the girl's grip. "Try and convince us to let you have another way of paying your debts won't work. Trust me, several people have done the same thing before. It's always a failed attempt, so don't bother wasting your time."

Izaya kept watching the scene from across the street. He certainly was not enjoying it. Who did this girl think she was? Putting her hands all over his Shizu-chan like that? How dare she.

Tom began to speak with the girl. "Listen, you have a lot of money to pay by Friday, it'd be smart to find a way to get that money."

The blond girl looked at Shizuo, smirking a little and running a figure down his arm. "Would you like to help me with that?~"

Shizuo shoved her hand away and began to walk away before he got to angry with the girl. He walked over a cross walk and began walking towards Izaya, who he had no idea was watching.

Izaya stepped into a near by alley, waiting for Shizuo to pass by. He stood there quietly. Izaya could tell Shizuo was approaching because he could smell the blond man's cigarette smoke. Once Shizuo had passed by Izaya by about a foot and a half, Izaya pulled him into the alley with him.

"Poor, poor Shizu-chan having a girl throw herself at him. How sad.." Izaya smirked up at Shizuo.

Shizuo's cigarette was now gone because he had dropped it when he had been pulled into the alley. He stared down at the smaller man. "You were watching that?"

"Yep." Izaya pulled Shizuo into a kiss, a short one. He narrowed his eyes a bit at the ex-bartender. "You didn't like it did you?"

Shizuo tsked under his breath. "No way in hell. People who act like that really piss me off and those who give into them piss me off even more. It's annoying."

"And it's annoying to watch."

"Yeah.."

After a few seconds of silence, the two of them leaned in at the same time and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Izaya had one hand on Shizuo's chest while the other was on the back of his head, making sure he didn't pull away. Shizuo had his hands on Izaya's slim waist.

Once the need for air became too unbearable, they broke apart.

Shizuo sighed. "I have to get back to work."

Izaya frowned. "Damn your job."

"I know, but I need the money. See you later." Shizuo kissed Izaya once more before returning to his job.

Izaya sighed before continuing on his way to his apartment in Shinjuku. He did notice one thing though before he turned away. The blond girl had a pocket knife in her back pocket. He could see it sticking out of her pocket a little.

_Looks like I've finally found a suspect. _

**x.x.x**

**AN: Sorry for not updating in over a week, I've been busy with homework.**

**Please review! ^^**


	15. New Piece to The Game

**AN: Hello~! I am finally off for Christmas vacation, and I do not go back to school until January 3****rd****. Sweet! Now I can focus more on this fanfic as well as my Romania cosplay~ I know I have said this a thousand times but I am really, really, really excited for this cosplay! I really want to be a great Romania cosplayer. I'm constantly watching Romania AMV's and making a list for everything that I need. ****I finally found a website that s****ells red eye contacts. I've been looking for that forever!**

**I hope to get over 100 reviews on this fanfic before I upload 20 chapters. I'm so happy this has gotten so many reviews! :D Thank you!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

Izaya found himself pacing up and down his apartment. He had no idea why he felt himself in an angry mood ever since he got home. He figured it was because he found Shizuo with girl latched onto his arm. Shizuo belonged to him and no one else. Shizuo was his, and Izaya was not going to let anyone else touch him.

There was a problem with that though. If he did attack anyone who dared to touch _his _Shizu-chan, the chances of him getting arrested were very high, and then he and Shizuo would not be able to be together, much less spend time with each other.

Izaya sighed and sat back in his desk. He felt stupid for wanting Shizuo all to himself, but wasn't that what people did when they were in love? Did they make sure no one else touched who they loved? And would they be willing to rip people's heads off to make sure that didn't happen? Izaya wasn't so sure.

Or did they just want to make that other person happy?

Izaya had seen many couples in his years of watching the people living in Ikebukuro. They were happiest with their lover. They never want to leave his or her side. They were saddened by having to part from each other, and they really wanted their love to be happy.

Izaya sighed and sunk down in his seat and tilted his head back. He stared at the ceiling before covering his eyes with his arm. He had never been so confused about something in his life. Since when was he, Izaya Orihara, confused about anything? And what exactly was confusing him so bad? Love?

A smirk crept onto Izaya's face. It soon grew into a creepy smile. He began to laugh, a laugh that quickly turned into a hysterical laugh. His arms wrapped over his stomach as his sides began to hurt.

The laughing fit suddenly stopped as he lowered his head down and stared at the floor. He took a few deep breaths to catch his breath from laughing. He spent the next for minutes in silence, deep in thought.

In some ways, Izaya felt like he was losing his mind. He had felt his insanity growing since the night he had been cut with the original Saika. The voices invaded his mind, speaking of nothing more but love and cutting. Then there as the occasional mention of his former enemy, Shizuo Heiwajima. The first time Izaya heard the voices mention the debt collector's name, Izaya knew he was starting to lose it.

The voices and mentioning of his name lead him to question his thoughts on the blond, as well as his actions over the past eight years since Shinra had introduced them to each other in high school. They had tried kill each other ever since. The moment Shizuo spotted Izaya in Ikebukuro, all hell would break lose. Not that Izaya could blame him. Izaya had framed him for a crime he had not committed, resulting in Shizuo getting fired from the job his brother had gotten him as a bartender.

But, the fighting. Izaya loved it. He loved messing with Shizuo's head, just like he loved to mess with anyone else's head. There was something different about Shizuo, however. The blond was a ticking bomb that could go off at any second. Anything could set him off. Izaya loved it. The adrenaline from the fighting, from the endless game of tag, from the personification of violence himself. Every bit of it fascinated Izaya.

He had become obsessed with his own enemy.

As the days went by, Izaya questioned his feelings more. His loved humans, all of them. He was in love with them. He was obsessed with them. To him, humans were the most fascinating creature there was on the earth.

But he loved the monster of Ikebukuro more. His obsession for him became and undying love for the blond.

Izaya leaned back in his desk chair, kicking hi feet off the ground and sending the chair spinning. He pushed himself off the chair and walked over to his chess board that he had sitting on a near by table. His signature smirk had returned to his face as he added a new piece to the board.

"Heh… it looks like we might have a new member to this game."

And so the piece was added.

Izaya stared at the chess board and sighed contently. This sure was going to be an interesting game. Time for the fun to start back up~!

The informant made his way back to his chair and rolled it up to his desk. He logged on to the Dollars website and typed in the password: **Baccano**. He clicked to join the chat room, using his usual screen name. The chat room was busier than normal. The smirk on Izaya's face grew.

**Kanra has logged into the chat room –**

Izaya caught up on the conversation before joining after the others in the room said their hellos to him. As he guessed, tonight's subject was the high light of the news in Ikebukuro, the high possibility of a new Slasher.

**Bakyura **Dudes! I heard some chicks from Raira got attacked by the Slasher! They weren't even there today!

**Taro Tanaka **R-Really? Who was it?

**Bakyura **Those two hot new chicks. How sad! Why does the Slasher have to go after the hot ones?

**Saika **I have the same class as them…

**Saika **They weren't in there…

**Kanra **Oh~ How scary~!

For the new few moments, Izaya sat back and watched their conversation. Still, Izaya was in the process of proving that there really was another Slasher and that this wasn't just a rumor that people were spreading around. His main theory was that this as just a new rumor being spread around.

But who knew? There could very well be something stirring up in this city.

**x.x.x**

**AN: Sorry for ending it here and not at the usual cliff hanger like spots like normal, but I'm very tired and I just wanted to get a new chapter up.. Goodnight!**

**Please review! ^^**


	16. Love Shizuo Heiwajima

**AN: ** **It is almost 3 in the morning now and I decided to begin this chapter. Why? I have no freaking idea. I'm going to add more after I get home from Christmas with my mom's parents tomorrow. Sucks that I have, like, 3 different Christmas's. one with my mom's family, Saturday is Christmas with my dad's family, and Sunday I just with the family I live with, mom, dad, siblings, then my dad's family is coming over for dinner that night. It kind of gets annoying.**

**Still unsure about Ikkicon… I am 90% sure I'm not going to be able to go. That sucks, too. Money is so tight right now. Bills are due, as well as my sister's tuition to her private school. **

**We were watching this show on TLC called "Geek Love" that is basically nerds hooking up… but it takes place at conventions and in the episode I saw… freaking Prussia showed up… I was like, "OMG IT'S PRUSSIA!"**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

This _game _was getting more and more interesting.

Each passing day, Izaya kept seeing the blond girl. Unfortunately, almost every time he saw her, Shizuo was around, of course doing his job, informing her that she had over due debts and that they were just going to keep increasing until she started to pay them off. People these days. It was simple logic. Pay your debts and you would have to literally be hunted down by a violent blond with super human strength with the power to throw you across a whole city.

Izaya was beginning to feel like his old self again. His crazy, human loving self. He sure had missed this side of him. His humans were becoming his again.

After another day roaming freely in Ikebukuro, he returned to his apartment in Shinjuku, throwing himself down into his chair, causing it to spin. Izaya light his chair spin around approximately eight times before suddenly landing his foot on the ground, somehow stopping in a position where he was face to face with is computer.

He pulled his seat up to his desk, moving the mouse to pull his computer from it's sleep. Izaya went to the Dollars website. He loved the news going around the gang that he was apart of, especially since lately whatever bad going around the city was not for the purpose of his own entertainment. It certainly fascinated him seeing what went down in Ikebukuro when he wasn't starting mischief. At times Ikebukuro could be boring, so that's why he would start conflicts. There was that and the fact that his deep love for humans and his love for putting them in all sorts of situations to see how they would react and get themselves out of it.

After he had gotten cut by Saika, leaving a scar on his back, Izaya had kept quiet, not even visiting the district. But now he had made his come back and it was now time for the fun to begin. Izaya wondered if his humans had missed him as much as he had missed them in his months of absence. He was convinced that they must love him as much as he loved them, even if his love for them was sick a twisted.

Izaya stretched his arms over his head before he logged into the website. Before he joined anyone else in the chat room he decided to check to forums and message boards. That was where the news always was. Izaya didn't know why he didn't spend most of his time when he got in the Dollars site reading up on what was going down in Ikebukuro in the message boards instead of him spending most of his time in the chat room. However, that was a good place for him to begin his conflicts for his precious humans.

He began to scroll through the forums, looking for any interesting topics. So much old news. Where was today's news, the more interesting stuff?

Izaya sighed. _Humans. I love them, but seriously… sometimes they can be really boring. How sad.._

Finally, something caught his eyes. It was similar to the topic he saw in the chat room a few days previous. It looked like something on the Slasher possibly returning to Ikebukuro. Everything lately was about that. It was the top of the news. You couldn't go anywhere without seeing something related to the Slasher's return on a magazine or on the front page of a newspaper.

Izaya still had the feeling that this was just a rumor flying around Ikebukuro and that people were even pretending to be slashed and telling others that they had been attacked by the Slasher, but still, after what he had seen in the chat room these past couple of days, he was beginning to think otherwise.

He clicked on the forum topic. It was a link to a news article. As expected, it was more evidence on the Slasher coming back. Great.

Izaya minimized the window and then clicked to join the chat room. Everyone was in the chat room again. Izaya smirked slightly, for he liked when everyone was there because he found out more information about what was going on in Ikebukuro. Lovely. Wonderful.

There was something unusual about what was going on in the chat room tonight. How could Saika keep logging in over and over without logging out? Izaya stared at the computer screen, waiting for something to happen. After a couple of minutes of nothing but silence, he scrolled down to see what had been going on before he joined in. He froze as he read what the many Saika's were saying.

_Cut._

_Love. _

_Cut today._

_I need to love them._

All these things had been said four months ago when this had happened the first time. The chat room had been crowded with Saika's who said nothing except for things about love and cutting and loving people. Izaya had already made it clear with _Mother_ that humans were his and he hated to share them. He refused to share them. So, this wasn't Mother…

The typing started back up. The Saika's repeating the same words about love and cutting.

_Love. _

_I need to love them._

Everyone in the chat room just sat there and watched as they said the same words over and over. Izaya felt chills run up his spine. These were the same words the voices had repeated when he first got cut by the original Saika.

"Shut up…" he muttered to the words on the computer screen. If only those words could hear him, and if only they would stop. But Izaya knew they wouldn't disappear.

_Love._

Love, love, love. Was that all these crazy people cared about? Apparently, that was a yes.

_Shizuo. _

Izaya tensed in his seat. Shizuo's name had been mentioned several times when this happened months ago. The Saika's had said his name over and over, and now what had happened four months ago was replaying itself. Events were beginning to repeat themselves. Hell, Izaya wouldn't be surprised if another gang war started after this.

_Love._

_Shizuo Heiwajima._

**x.x.x**

**AN: I seriously started getting freaked out writing the end of this chapter. I'm sorry but all the Saika's saying, "Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo." Over and over really creeps me out, especially since I am the Shizuo of my group… plus I role play him… so yeah… it creeps me out…**

**It's now almost four in the morning… I need to get to bed or else I'll be in trouble. And random thing: YAY! IT'S RAINING! I love the rain.**

**Please review! ^^**


	17. Personal Questions

**AN: ****I was kept up late last night thanks to a stupid thunder storm that was bringing in a cold front. Well, Christmas with my mom's family went pretty smoothly. I got two books to ****help me learn more Japanese. One happens to tell me how to say cuss words in Japanese. As a Shizuo cosplayer, I am very happy for that part of the book. Though, I have already told my grandparents this, there it 90% of the stuff in the book that I will nev****er use in my life time. Wow.. that book is so inappropriate. **

**So tomorrow is last minute Christmas shopping, and I'll finally get to wrap presents! Yay! I've been waiting to do that for weeks. I like wrapping everyone's Christmas presents. Except mine of course. **

**Alright, time for me to begin a new chapter. There will be some more Shizaya in this chapter… it's been awhile my dear yaoi pairing~**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

_Cut._

_Love._

The same words kept piling up in the chat room. Izaya only sat there, his maroon eyes locked on the screen of his computer. Eventually, his inactiveness in the chat room caused him to be disconnected. What had happened four months ago was now replaying itself, at least it was just the part of the Slasher coming back after a long period of time.

Izaya logged out of the chat room – actually he did not have to considering he had just been disconnected – and he sat back in his chair, thinking deeply. What had just gone down in the chat room was more than enough proof that the Slasher had decided to make a comeback in Ikebukuro. And by the looks of it, there were more people who claimed to be in love with Shizuo because of his extraordinary strength. Izaya didn't like it, not one bit. Like every member of the human race, Shizuo was his, and Izaya definitely was not a big fan of sharing what was his.

He remembered back to a night a few months ago when Shizuo had came to his apartment complex to kill him, and question him how deep he was in the Slasher incident, claiming that ninety-nine percent of the time whenever something happened in Ikebukuro it seemed that Izaya was somehow involved. The only response Izaya had was bringing out his switch blade and asking the blond if he would be nice enough to believe in that remaining one percent.

Back then, he had almost nothing to do with the Slasher incident. When Anri had confronted him a few nights later, Izaya had simply stated that he did it for her, waiting to declare war on her for _his _humans. That was the same night he had gotten slashed.

Izaya drummed his fingers on his desk as if waiting impatiently for something. In a way, he was waiting for something. He was waiting for the new Slasher to reveal his or her identity. Izaya was used to having the facts from the very beginning, but this time it was different. Now he was having to gather the facts himself, putting every piece of information together until the puzzle was completed. This was certainly a change for him. A very strange one. He felt like a scientist on one of those forensic science shows that you see on TV.

So far, the only lead he had was the now obvious fact that the recent events in the Dollars chat room had confirmed. The love obsessed psycho paths were returning.

Izaya looked at his front door when he heard it open and smiling, his previous troubled expression now gone. "Shizu-chan~! You got off work earlier than I thought you would." He got up from his chair and made his way over to Shizuo, who yawned.

"I thought I'd be working later, too." Shizuo shrugged. He walked over to Izaya's couch and laid down on it, as if to fall asleep from an exhausting day of work. True, he didn't have to argue with people about them not paying their debts and throw the most annoying ones across Tokyo as much as usual today, but still Shizuo was pretty tired. He had been pretty busy with his job lately. Shizuo had been doing the same job for years, so he was used to how people might say and due to get them to not have to pay right then and there. But how he wished he could just beat the shit out of some of the morons he and Tom would run into.

Izaya climbed over the back of the couch, landing on Shizuo's lap. "Is Shizu-chan tired?"

Shizuo nodded.

Izaya moved his body so that he was lying on top of Shizuo. "Well, too bad. You've been so busy that we haven't seen each other the past three days." He nuzzled his cheeks against Shizuo's, causing the body guard to blush a light shade of pink. "I've missed my Shizu-chan..." Izaya's voice sounded almost sad.

Shizuo sighed. "Yeah, I've missed you, too, flea.'

Izaya smirked, his face now buried in the crook of Shizuo's neck. "It's been a long time since you've called me that, protozoan." He kissed Shizuo softly on the lips, pulling away after only a few short seconds.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "Weird, you usually let the kisses last longer…"

"Does that mean Shizu-chan wants more?" Izaya smirked again. He let his hand make its way slowly down Shizuo's torso and down to his pants, resting slightly above the top of them.

Shizuo grabbed his wrist, preventing Izaya's hand from going any further. The blush on his cheeks was beginning to grow darker. "We can't do that now…"

Izaya tilted his head to the side. "But we've come so close before, Shizu-chan…"

"I-I know but.."

A thought came to Izaya's head. "Hey… is Shizu-chan a virgin?"

The question made Shizuo's face turn so red it would give a cherry a run for its money. Shizuo tried to answer but he couldn't stop himself from stuttering and sounding like an idiot. "T-That's a v-very p-personal question, d-don't you th-think?" The more he talked the redder his face got.

Izaya laughed. "Aw, don't feel bad about it, Shizu-chan. I'm one, too. So how about it?"

Shizuo sighed, sitting up. He grabbed the collar of Izaya's shirt and smashed their lips together.

**x.x.x**

**AN: Tell me… do you guys want a lemon in the next chapter or not? I'll check the reviews and I'll try and have the next chapter up by the 26****th****… yeah, yeah, I know, it's the day after Christmas but think of it as a late Christmas present, alright. Chance are the next chapter might be up tomorrow night. I don't know. I might be too busy to update these next few days. **

**Warning ahead of time on how graphic my lemons are… I have, like, the most perverted mind I know so yeah… So..**

**Oh screw it! Be looking on the M rated fanfics for this! This is your Christmas present! :D**

**Please review! ^^ **


	18. First Time

**AN: ** **Ikkicon is official! I will be there Saturday as Shizuo~ I'm so excited but at the same time I'm freaking out because at the last minute some of my stuff for this cosplay have decided to go missing. I have 4 days to remake a sign, get the right shirt and vest and then that'll be it. My Shizuo cosplay will be complete. :D **

**Well, as I have promised, this is going to be a lovely lemon chapter. I am not the best at writing lemons. I have only written two of them, this is my first Shizaya lemon. I hope you guys like it as much as you are enjoying this fanfic. **

**Well, now… time to start.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

_Izaya smirked, his face now buried in the crook of Shizuo's neck. "It's been a long time since you've called me that, protozoan." He kissed Shizuo softly on the lips, pulling away after only a few short seconds._

_Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "Weird, you usually let the kisses last longer…"_

_"Does that mean Shizu-chan wants more?" Izaya smirked again. He let his hand make its way slowly down Shizuo's torso and down to his pants, resting slightly above the top of them._

_Shizuo grabbed his wrist, preventing Izaya's hand from going any further. The blush on his cheeks was beginning to grow darker. "We can't do that now…"_

_Izaya tilted his head to the side. "But we've come so close before, Shizu-chan…"_

_"I-I know but.."_

_A thought came to Izaya's head. "Hey… is Shizu-chan a virgin?"_

_The question made Shizuo's face turn so red it would give a cherry a run for its money. Shizuo tried to answer but he couldn't stop himself from stuttering and sounding like an idiot. "T-That's a v-very p-personal question, d-don't you th-think?" The more he talked the redder his face got._

_Izaya laughed. "Aw, don't feel bad about it, Shizu-chan. I'm one, too. So how about it?"_

_Shizuo sighed, sitting up. He grabbed the collar of Izaya's shirt and smashed their lips together._

Izaya's face turned bright red. He honestly didn't think that Shizuo would take him up on his after. Especially when it was an offer about having sex. Izaya closed his eyes and returned the kiss, trying to put as much force as Shizuo was into the kiss. Though the kiss was short, it felt like it last a long time.

Shizuo pulled away, a bright blush on his cheeks. He was now sitting up on the couch with Izaya sitting on his lap.

Izaya pulled Shizuo's blue sunglasses off his face before kissing the blond again. His fingers quickly made their way into Shizuo's dyed hair. Both of them tilted their heads to their lefts, deepening the kiss as Shizuo forced his tongue into Izaya's mouth.

Shizuo let his hand go up Izaya's shirt, slowly massaging the informant's chest. He pulled away from the kiss, pulling Izaya's long sleeved black shirt over his head before prolonging the kiss, kissing him with just as much force as before.

Izaya returned the kiss as he unbuttoned Shizuo's vest and shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders until they were no longer on his body. He tilted his head back when felt Shizuo's lips touch his neck, starting to leave small butterfly kisses. The redness on his cheeks grew and he let out a soft moan. Shizuo smirked, moving his hand into Izaya's pants, stroking his hand up and down Izaya's member.

Izaya's hands lightly gripped onto the couch. "S-Shizu-chan...~"

Shizuo moved his hand faster. Izaya arched his back up, lifting his hips up again Shizuo's hand. Shizuo stopped suddenly, pulling his hand out from Izaya's pants and kissing down his chest down to his stomach until he got to his pants. Izaya propped himself up on his elbow, still panting from Shizuo's previous actions, and watched as Shizuo removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He blushed more as Shizuo pulled down his dark jeans and boxers at the same time.

Shizuo smirked. "Getting into this?" He looked down at Izaya.

"Yeah… very much…" Izaya was about to say more if it had not been because of Shizuo putting two of his fingers up to his mouth. Izaya knew what Shizuo wanted him to do, and brought Shizuo's fingers into his mouth, sucking them.

As he watched, Shizuo's face grew hot. He couldn't believe that he and Izaya were actually doing _it _together. Of all the people Shizuo thought his first time would be with… but damn, he was enjoying this. He pulled his fingers from Izaya's mouth then inserting a finger into Izaya's entrance. Just at that, Izaya turned his head to the side and bit his lip. Shizuo inserted the other finger and began to move them in and out.

Izaya bucked his hips against Shizuo's hand, trying to get the blond's fingers to hit his spot.

Once Shizuo figured Izaya had been prepared enough, he removed his hand. He unzipped his pants, freeing his own aching erection.

"This'll make it easier," Shizuo said after he made Izaya get on his hand and knees.

He grabbed onto Izaya's hips, pulling him back onto his member as he entered slowly. Both of them bit their lips.

"S-So big, Shizu-chan…" Izaya grabbed onto the couch's arm rest as Shizuo slowly began to move, starting with slow thrusts.

Izaya let out soft pants. Shizuo felt how tight Izaya was and started to thrust harder. Izaya let out a sound that sounded like a squeak, but that was quickly covered but by him moaning loudly in pleasure. He threw his head back when Shizuo hit his prostate. Izaya could feel himself getting close to his climax.

"S-Shizu-chan… I-I'm gonna-!" Izaya let out a loud moan as he reached his climax.

Shizuo came seconds later, not having time to pull out and spilling his seeds inside the informant. He pulled his member out of Izaya, letting the smaller male roll over onto his back. Shizuo laid on top of him and kissed him. "Pretty good for being a first timer."

Izaya smirked. "Same goes for you." He pulled Shizuo close to him and kissed him again, unfortunately pulling back for a yawn. "Great, now I'm exhausted thanks to you…"

Shizuo glanced over at the clock on Izaya's wall. "Or it could be because it's almost one in the morning. Time flies when you're having fun you know.."

Izaya shrugged, burying his face in Shizuo's neck. "Oh well.. goodnight Shizu-chan…"

"Goodnight…"

**x.x.x**

**AN: There, it's done! O.O **

**Well now… I have now written 3 lemons… Now I'm tired and it's almost 4 in the morning…**

**Goodnight!**

**Please review! ^^**


	19. Information

**AN: I had so much fun at Ikkicon! Johnny Yong Bosch signed my street sign! I was so happy! I had a lot of fun with the other Durarara! cosplayers and Hetalia cosplayers that I hung out with. We went around the con peacocking people. I got and Izaya. It had to be done! The Italy I hung out with was so in character it was scary. **

**I think I might skip Anime Matsuri and save up to go to Akon in Dallas and meet up with the cosplayers I hung out with. I know the Russia I met is going as Izaya. Yes, I plan on being Shizuo again for that.**

**At Ikkicon, I got a new Durarara! wall scroll. A pin with Stocking Anarchy on it and a little Shizuo plushy. It's a little mini me!**

**Alright, I have kept you guys waiting long enough. Time for a new chapter for this fanfic.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

Izaya woke up the next morning to find himself with Shizuo's arms wrapped tightly around him. Shizuo remained sound asleep. Izaya smiled, hugging Shizuo around his waist and burying his face inside to lover's chest. His bare chest.

Izaya blushed as he remembered their actions from the night before and then he smiled. He had finally made love to Shizuo, and it had been is first time. He was glad the Shizuo had been his first time, even though he was going to have probably going to have a hard time walking for a while. Izaya felt sore all over.

Izaya brought one hand to his eyes, rubbing them and waking himself up more. He noticed that they were on his couch in his living room. Izaya covered his eyes when he looked at the window. The sun was reflecting off another building across the street and was very bright.

Above him, Shizuo stirred and he slowly opened his eyes. He held himself up, thankfully blocking the sunlight from Izaya's view. Shizuo leaned down and kissed Izaya's forehead.

"Good morning…" Since Shizuo had just woken up, his voice had a quiet tone to it, but he held a smile on his face, glad to see his love when he first woke up.

Izaya smiled in return. "Good morning, Shizu-chan~" He paused and let out a yawn. "I thought Shizu-chan was going to sleep all day.."

Shizuo sat up, moving himself off of Izaya, allowing the informant to sit up and stretch his arms after having Shizuo's larger body on top of him all night.

Shizuo stood back up, pulling on his pants as Izaya reached down for his own clothes and put them back on. Shizuo shrugged his white shirt and black vest on.

Izaya smirked, grabbing Shizuo by the collar of his shirt and pulling the body guard into a kiss. Shizuo blushes lightly, returning the kiss almost immediately and wrapping his arms tightly around the informant. Shizuo was amazed at how quickly he would find himself getting lost in a kiss from Izaya.

Shizuo broke the kiss, going to kiss Izaya's cheek. He didn't stop there, instead he continued to kiss him, going from his cheek, down his jawline, down his neck and to his collar bone.

Izaya tilted his head back, biting his lip to hold back the moans that threatened to come out. He moved one of his arms around Shizuo's neck, leaving his other hand to make its way to the back of Shizuo's head, his fingers entwining themselves in Shizuo's bleached locks.

Shizuo took note and bit down lightly on Izaya's collar bone, causing him to finally let out a soft moan. Shizuo smirked.

Izaya lifted one of his legs, slowly moving it up Shizuo's leg, only to have Shizuo hold it there. One of Shizuo's hands held Izaya firmly against him by his waist while he moved his other hand slowly up Izaya's thigh until it reached his ass.

Izaya let out a gasp. "S-Shizu-chan…" He paused and moaned as Shizuo continued to bite his neck, leaving hickeys and bite marks. He spoke in between moans. "I'm still sore…. From last… night…"

At first it seemed Izaya's pleas were being ignore because Shizuo kissed back up to his face, stopping and biting his ear lobe.

"S-Shizu-chan..."

"Izaya…" Shizuo kissed him on the lips again. He held the kiss for what seemed like forever. Finally, he pulled away, locking his mocha eyes with Izaya's maroon one. "Move in with me..." He kissed Izaya again.

Izaya had barely enough time to catch his breath, so only after a few seconds he pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily. He looked up at Shizuo. "W-What?"

"Move in with me, Izaya…" Shizuo smiled slightly, letting go of Izaya's leg and wrapping both of his arms around Izaya's small waist. "Please?" He leaned in again, this time just giving Izaya a short, gentle kiss.

"I'd love to, Shizu-chan. But I can't do that today. I'm meet with a client…" Izaya sighed. "Maybe you can help me move my stuff later?" He looked up at Shizuo with a hopeful smile.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah… I'd take your stuff over to my house now, but I have to get to work at ten…"

"Shizu-chan… it's almost eleven…" He kissed Shizuo on the cheek. "Shizu-chan better get to work now."

Shizuo smiled, releasing his grasp on Izaya and making his way to the door. "I'll see you later, Izaya."

Izaya waved at Shizuo as he exited the apartment with a smile on his face. He turned on his heals. The was a stain on the couch from the night before. His meeting with his client was happening in his apartment at one. Sadly, his washer and dryer did not work fast enough. What made the stain worse was the he owned a black couch.

Izaya sighed and flipped the stained cushion over, thankfully completely hiding the stain. Next, he needed a fresh change of clothes, and maybe a shower. Yeah, a shower would be nice.

Izaya walked up stairs to his bed room, pulling a new shirt and pair of pants and boxers out of the drawers of his dresser. Then he walked to the bathroom the connected to his bed room. After pulling a towel out of the cabinet he turned on the shower, putting his hand under the water to make sure it was the right temperature before removing his clothes and stepping into the warm water.

By the time Izaya got out of the shower and dried himself off it was thirty minutes until one. He didn't plan to take that long of a shower, but at least he still had time until his meeting. He got dressed and made his way back out to his living room, making sure everything was in order before his client arrived. Izaya didn't like having things out of order when he was having a meeting in his apartment, even though his house was always spot less.

Izaya sat in his desk chair, logging onto the internet and deciding to do some last minute research before then.

Unfortunately, Izaya had been oblivious to the door of his apartment opening. He didn't notice anyone else in his apartment until he felt cold metal against his throat, being held by an arm coming from behind him.

Then a voice spoke. It was a female voice with a Russian accent. "Now don't lie… I want you to tell me what you know about Shizuo Heiwajima."

**x.x.x**

**AN: Another cliff hanger, I'm sorry, but it keeps you guys interested so that's why I have so many. I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow after school because school starts back up for me tomorrow. **

**Please review! ^^**


	20. Stand Off

**AN: Another new chapter! :D **

**I'm going to start this lovely Author's Note with some convention information. I am no longer going to Anime Matsuri. I am saving up for Akon which is all the way in Dallas. Thankfully I turn 16 March 21 (same birthday as Mikado XD) and I need to start looking for a job… I refuse to work at fast food places… at least where they deep fry stuff… So, with that, and birthday money and money from whatever job I get I will hopefully have enough money for Akon. **

**I'm going to be Shizuo again. And another day I'm going to be Romania. I'll get as much of that cosplay done as I can until finals for my school begin because Akon begins the day after I get out for summer. **

**Alright, enough with the talking.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

"_Now don't lie… tell me what you know about Shizuo Heiwajima."_

Izaya gritted his teeth at the female's voice. It was the voice of the same girl he kept seeing having her arms around Shizuo, trying to seduce him into letting him off on her debts, and failing miserably might he add that. Needless to say, Izaya hated her. He hated anyone who would dare touch his Shizu-chan, even if it were one of his beloved humans.

He wondered how she had been able to get into his apartment. Maybe leaving the door unlocked after Shizuo left was a bad idea. This was a lesson well learned. Izaya certainly didn't want anyone that he hated invading his home.

Still, Izaya masked his hatred towards the woman, his signature smirk appearing on his face. He might as well show some hospitality, after all, she was his client. He turned his chair so that he was facing her. The first thing that Izaya took to note was the red color of her eyes. His suspicions were finally confirmed, though not completely, but he now knew that this blond woman was somehow involved with the Slasher.

Izaya opened his mouth, beginning to speak. "First of all, you could have knocked. Second, I refuse to give you any information until you remove your knife from my neck."

The Russian girl hesitated, but after a few moments she pulled her pocket knife from its position against Izaya's throat. Her eyes returned to their normal ice blue color after her knife returned to her jeans pocket. She sat on his desk while Izaya remained in his chair.

The informant leaned back in his chair, his smirk still rested on his face. "So, you came here to get information on Shizu-chan…"

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Shizu-chan?"

"Heh… my nickname to Shizuo." Izaya paused. "I wonder if he still hates me calling that as much as he did when we first met."

Izaya was obviously avoiding the subject. Why would he be giving out information about his lover to someone who had thrown herself desperately at him? Izaya had his own plan up his sleeves. He wanted to see how much information he would be able to get out of her. He had a hunch that she was involved with the Slasher, and now he knew for sure that she was.

She shrugged. "Who knows?"

Izaya kept thinking of things to ask her any to say to avoid the subject of Shizuo Heiwajima. This information was his and his alone. There was some information that he certainly would never share with this Shizuo obsessed girl. He was a surprisingly good lover, he was one damn good kisser, and he was damn great in bed.

"So, what's your name again?" Izaya asked.

"Vorona." She answered firmly, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"The Russian isn't it?" He smiled slightly. "Vy znaete, ya vladyeyut russkim yazykom. (You know, I speak Russian fluently.)"

Vorona nodded. "Da."

Izaya tilted his head to the side. There was another thing he was curious about. "And why do you want information on Shizuo Heiwajima, exactly? There are far more interesting people in this city."

Vorona rolled her eyes. "Don't play the hate card, moron." She stood up, folding her arms as well as she could over her large bust. This caused her already revealing shirt to go down a bit more, showing off the cross carved into her left breast. "I've seen you two together a lot more than you think. How about that one time you two decided to make out in an alley way, hmm?"

Izaya blushed. So someone had actually seen them then. Still, he was not going to let Vorona have the upper hand. Izaya opened his mouth to speak but she quickly cut him off with a laugh.

"And besides," she began once her laughing fit was over. "I didn't come here to get information from you, no matter how _amazing _your human observation skills may be." Vorona pulled her knife back out of her pocket, clicking the button and letting the razor sharp blade free. "What I came here for is so that I can get rid of you. You're the only thing standing between me and Shizuo. What else to do then to eliminate the problem?"

Izaya narrowed his eye, reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling his own switch blade just. Both of them stood there with their knives to each other's throats. Both blade were sharp, almost sharp enough that the slightest touch could break through skin.

"Let's me get this straight," Izaya began, his now red eyes staring at her. "You're saying that you love Shizu-chan, right?"

"Exactly. And you're in my way of that."

"Tch…" Izaya tightened his grip on the handle for his switch blade. "How can you? You know nothing about him. I've been watching and observing him for the past eight years now. I know everything there is to know about him."

"How much we know about his has nothing to do with that." Vorona said, glaring daggers at the informant. "But I can make him love me."

Izaya laughed. "How? With Saika? Been there, done that." He rolled his eyes. "Shizuo is unaffected by being cut by Saika or any of her children. He's been cut multiple times. Trust me, one of those times he was cut by me."

Vorona tsked. "Whatever. I'm still going to finish what I came here for."

In one quick fluid motion she press the edge of his knife closely against Izaya's throat, sliding the sharp edge against his throat in such a speed it took Izaya a few moments to realize that his neck was now bleeding… and badly.

His switch blade dropped from his hand and his hands quickly covered the wound on his throat, trying as best as he could to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately, he had been cut deep and was losing a lot of blood.

Vorona turned around and began to exit the apartment, saying, "My work here is done," as she exited the apartment and shut the door behind her.

Izaya tried to walk himself to the door. He knew he needed medical attention, and he needed to get to Shinra's apartment fast. He kept breathing in low breaths that soon became heavy pants.

Izaya only made it over towards his living room. He began to sway and finally lost his balance, falling down to the floor. His vision began to get blurry and his eye lid began to slowly shut as he fell into unconsciousness.

**x.x.x**

**AN: Spoiler. I am NOT killing off Izaya. I can't do that to Shizuo! That would be just horrible! I still hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write. **

**I should get to sleep now. I don't know why I concentrate better on my fanfics when I type them up late at night. It makes no sense to me.**

**Please review! ^^**


	21. Last One Percent

**AN: I figured with the ending of the last chapter you guys would want a new chapter right away. So today during P.E in Theatre I started to write the next chapter. I'm going to try and get as much undated as I can this week because, unfortunately, I have mid-terms all next week. Why couldn't we have those before Christmas vacation?**

**I'm so excited! O I have two cons planned for the summer! Akon which is the first weekend of my summer vacation and San Japan which is at the very end.**

**Not a long author's note this time. Yay!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

Izaya opened his eyes, finding himself in a hospital room. He knew he was on the wooden floor of his apartment when he had passed out. He highly doubted and unconscious body could walk, much less stand.

He looked around the room, recognizing it as the hospital room in his friend Shinra's apartment. Having an underground doctor as a friend certainly came in handy.

Izaya sat up, removing the white blanket covering his body. He stood up next to the bed, holding onto the sides. He felt a little dizzy. Izaya figured it was from the loss of blood when he neck had been cut. He slowly brought he hand to his neck, the tips of his fingers finding an ace bandage wrapped comfortably around where he had been cut.

He walked to the door, walking into the hall way. From the lounge room he could hear Shinra and Shizuo's voices. They sounded like they were having a serious conversation. Izaya didn't like how he kept hearing his name come up as he listened to the two talk. He stood at the end of the hall way and listened.

"Yeah, he was unconscious by the time I got off work and got to his apartment." He heard Shizuo say.

"Well the good news is that he survived." Shinra said. Izaya could tell from the tone of voice that Shinra was using that there was bad news as well. .

Shizuo looked at Shinra. "And what's the bad news?"

Shinra sighed. The doctor remained silent for a while, leaving Shizuo anxious and growing irritated. "I checked the damage. Thankfully his wind pipe wasn't damaged so there shouldn't be any trouble with his breathing. However his voice suffered severe damage." He sighed again. "I'm afraid there is a ninety nine percent chance that Izaya will never be able to talk again."

Izaya's eyes widened. He decided to try and make a noise that would let them know that he was there but when he opened his mouth the speak, no noise came out.

He looked down, walking into the living room. Still, neither of them noticed his presence.

"You know," Shinra began. "You seem to be really concerned about this, Shizuo. Why are you all of a sudden caring for Izaya?"

As if on cue, that's when they noticed Izaya. The informant had wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck from behind. Shizuo smiled lightly, turning his head and giving Izaya a soft kiss on the lips. Shinra stared at the two in shock. He had no idea about their secret relationship.

Shizuo let the kiss last a little longer before pulling away. Izaya moved to sit next to Shizuo while Shizuo looked back at the shocked Shinra. "Does that answer your question?"

Shinra nodded.

Izaya hugged Shizuo's arm tightly, nuzzling his face into the blond's shoulder. Since he was no longer able to talk, he would have to find other ways to communicate with everyone. Maybe he would use actions and make it like a game of charades. He just hoped that everyone else would be able to understand what he would be trying to say.

Shinra continued to stare at the two lovers in shock. Now he was waiting for the world to come to an end. "So… how long have you two been… going out?" He felt a little uncomfortable with the now former enemies now dating. "Did Izaya drug you or something?"

Izaya shook his head.

"Then how…?"

Shizuo shrugged. "It just happened." He mentally slapped himself for his use of such a cheesy romance line. It just happened? Bull shit.

Shinra smiled. "Well it's about time!" He turned to look down the hall, yelling down towards the bath room. "Celty! I won the bet! They are dating! You owe me two thousand yen!"

Shizuo sighed. "Why is everyone making bets on whether me and Izaya are dating or not?"

Shinra shrugged. "People have their suspicions about you two. You guys haven't been fighting in Ikebukuro anymore." Shinra looked at Izaya. "Is you throat hurting at all?"

Izaya nodded.

Shinra stood up. "I have medication that might be able to help with that. Be right back." Shinra walked to his office.

Izaya rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder as Shizuo wrapped one of his arms around Izaya's waist and he kissed the top of his lover's head. "I'm glad I got to your apartment when I did. Shinra said that if it had been any later that you might have been dead."

Izaya hugged Shizuo tighter.

Shizuo looked down at the informant and hugged him tightly. They stayed there in a tight embrace until Izaya pulled out of the hug and making a heart with his hands. Then he mouthed the words, "I love you."

Shizuo let a smile crawl onto his face. "I love you, too."

Shinra came back into the room just they were about to kiss again. He held a bottle of pain killers in his hand. "Some pain killers should help for now." He hands the bottle to Izaya. "The pain should go away over time. Take about two a day. One in the morning and then one at night.

Izaya took the bottle of pain killer medication, giving Shinra a thumbs up as a thank you.

"If you want you can go home, Izaya," Shinra said and Izaya perked up.

Izaya didn't want to be bed ridden in a hospital bed. He'd much better spend his time with Shizuo.

Shizuo stood up. "I'll take him home…" He took Izaya's hand, leading him out of Shinra's apartment.

Izaya didn't have his jacket with him because he left it in his apartment, so he stuffed the bottle of medication into his jean's pocket. As they walked, he didn't look ahead. Izaya kept his face down, his dark bangs covering his eyes from Shizuo's vision. He listened to everyone talk around them. Izaya was going to miss being able to talk.

Even without seeing his face, Shizuo knew Izaya was sad. Izaya would usually being skipping down the streets with Shizuo following close behind. He stopped walking, and Izaya stopped and looked at him. Izaya tugged on his arm.

"Don't be so sad, Izaya…" Shizuo pulled him into another tight hug. "I'm sure your voice will come back. Shinra said there was a ninety nine percent chance. That's leaves one more percent. It's not impossible."

Izaya looked up at Shizuo. He didn't know how to portray what he wanted to say with actions and gestures, so instead Izaya fetched his cell phone from his pocket and opening up a new text like he were going to send one. He typed a message on it, like Celty would with her PDA, and showed it to Shizuo.

[You finally believe in that last remaining one percent.]

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah…" Shizuo kept his eyes locked on the ace bandage around Izaya's neck. He wanted to know what had happened to Izaya. He wanted to find whoever hurt him and kill them dead. Even though they were dating now, no one was allowed to kill Izaya but him.

Izaya erased the message on his phone and types another one. [Do you still want to help move my stuff over to your place?]

Shizuo nodded, taking Izaya's hand and leading him back to his apartment so they could get his stuff. At least the stuff he would need like his computer and cell phones for his job and he clothes. Shizuo was able to carry all of the boxes with no problem at all. It only took one trip to get what Izaya needed to Shizuo's… correction, their apartment.

Shizuo had a spare drawer in his dresser, which is where he put Izaya clothes while Izaya set up his computer in the longue room. Thankfully Shizuo had a desk in his apartment that he never used. After he had hi computer set up, Izaya walked into what was now his and Shizuo's bed room and flopped down on the bed.

Shizuo looked over at him from the dresser, closing the drawer as he put the last bit of Izaya's clothes in the dresser. "Are you tired? You've practically been asleep all day." He walked over to the bed, lying on his back next to Izaya. He saw Izaya type another message on his phone and read it once he showed it to him.

[No. I just feel like lying down.]

"Oh, alright."

Izaya typed another one. He buried his face in his pillow as he showed it to Shizuo. [But stay was from that Russian girl whose always throwing herself at you…] He ran out of character, showing it to Shizuo once he had reached the character limit. One he was sure Shizuo was done reading it, he erased it and typed another one. [She was who I was supposed to give information, too, but she just wanted to get rid of me so she could have you all to herself.]

"You know I won't let that happen, right?" Shizuo asked, looking Izaya in the eyes.

Izaya reached over to set his phone on the bed side table. When he turned back he buried his face into Shizuo's chest. Shizuo wrapped his arms around him, lightly rubbing Izaya's back.

"Get some sleep, Izaya." Shizuo said before he reached over to the lamp and turned off the light, leaving the room dark and almost pitch black.

Izaya nodded against Shizuo's chest. He moved his face up and gave Shizuo a goodnight kiss. He pulled the covers over him and Shizuo, bringing it up so it went to Shizuo's shoulders and completely covered his own body. Izaya let his arms snake themselves around Shizuo's torso.

Shizuo smiled, letting his eyes close as he pulled Izaya closer to him, kissing the top of the informant's head and stroking his hair.

Izaya let himself drift off to sleep.

Shizuo smiled slightly. "Goodnight.."

**x.x.x**

**AN: I hope this chapter answered some questions for you guys. **

**Please review! ^^**


	22. Protection Promise

**AN: I spent most of today finishing some biology work packets. Thank God for the internet or it might have been impossible because I do not have a biology text book at home, nor do I know a website where I can access the text book online, so I have to resort to using Google. Well, there was one time I was using yahoo answers and it told me, "Do your own homework." That made my night.**

**After I write this chapter, I'm probably going to write a one shot for Hetalia… I'm sure you guys have heard of Twilight, correct? You can probably see were this is going.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

Since the incident, Izaya had not seen the blond Russian girl who had tried to kill him with her knife. He was glad for that, but he was also really sad because he could no longer really talk to Shizuo. The best way he could communicate was to type a message up on his phone. Thankfully, he was getting used to it, though sometime he would forget that he couldn't talk and open his mouth to speak, only to have no sound come out. That made it difficult to talk when he and Shizuo were in separate rooms. Thank God that text messages were created.

By now, Izaya had gone one week without his voice. He had also gone one week living with Shizuo in his apartment. When Shizuo had invited him to move in with him, Izaya gladly accepted the invitation. He loved that they were now living together. Before that Izaya saw Shizuo approximately four or five time a week. Now that they lived together, they would be able to see each other every day. Though Izaya spent most of his time in the apartment while Shizuo was going around Ikebukuro doing his job as a bodyguard slash debt collector.

Izaya sat on the couch in their living room, flipping through the different channels on the television. Nothing good was on. This is what Izaya usually did until Shizuo got home, for their wasn't really much to do. Shizuo's apartment was about two thirds the size of Izaya's old apartment.

Izaya had decided to stay home all day, paranoid that he would run into the same girl again. No, Izaya was not scared of her, he just didn't want to get cut again

Izaya turned off the TV, standing up and walking over to sit in the desk chair while he stretched out his arms. As he sat down, he looked out the large window, watching the people who lived in Ikebukuro as they traveled from place to place. It was almost five o'clock in the evening, also known as rush hour. There would be new people for Izaya to watch. Just watching his precious humans seemed to cheer him up a little, even if it was just the tiniest bit.

Izaya sighed. He wish that he could read minds. That would make his favorite hobby of humans observation a thousand times more entertaining. He would already know what the people were thinking, making it easier for him to manipulate and put into situations. Their thoughts as they tried to figure it out, as well as their reactions, fascinated him. The very thought of it made him smile.

He sat down in his chair, pulling it up to the desk and opening a window to Internet Explorer. He had not been in the Dollars chat room since he had lost his ability to talk, which Izaya did not understand himself. Simply typing messages in a chat room did not require any verbal communication.

**Kanra has entered to chat room.**

**Kanra **Hey

**Taro Tanaka **Hey Kanra. Haven't seen you around lately.

**Kanra **Yeah, sorry. I was kind of on medical leave.

**Bakyura **What happened?

**Kanra **Long story. I don't really want to talk about it.

_What a poor choice of words, _Izaya thought to himself.

Izaya did not want to talk about him losing his voice possibly forever, and he most definitely didn't want to talk about the crazy woman who had taken that away from him simply because they were both in love with the same person. There was a difference in their love, however. Izaya knew for sure that he loved Shizuo, while Izaya was sure that the Russian female only thought she loved Shizuo.

Izaya slowly brought his hand up to his neck letting it touch the ace bandage that remained wrapped comfortably around his neck. Shinra had told him that he could take it off any time he wanted, but Izaya had chosen to keep it on. He didn't want to look at the scar on his neck from having it been sliced. It was nothing but another reminder.

The door to the apartment opened and Izaya clicked the X in the top right corner, closing the window and the chat room without saying goodbye. Izaya got up from his chair and went to greet Shizuo once he entered their apartment with a tight hug. Waving at Shizuo and calling his name from his desk would no longer do. He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's torso tightly and buried his face in the blond's chest. He blushed lightly when he felt Shizuo do the same, only kiss the top of his head.

"Sorry I'm home later than I thought," Shizuo said, using one hand to rub Izaya's back and the other to gently stroke Izaya's jet black hair. "We had a few more places to go around town. I thought I would be home an hour ago."

Izaya reached into his pocket for his phone so he would be able to "talk" to Shizuo, but he had left his phone in their bed room, so Izaya just gently kissed Shizuo on the cheek to let him know it was okay that he had come home later than he had planned.

The blond smiled, holding Izaya hands and leading him to the couch. Izaya hugged him tightly.

"I ran into her again," Shizuo said. Izaya looked up at him, giving him at look that meant he was wondering what she did to him this time. "She knows that we are together… and she thought she killed you when she sliced your neck, so she was clinging to me again." Shizuo sighed. "It really pisses me off." He stroked Izaya's hair.

Izaya kissed Shizuo on the cheek again.

The blond unhooked the ace bandage around Izaya's neck, slowly removing it. He stared at the scar that would remain forever on his lover's throat. Izaya took hold of his wrists, preventing him from pulling the bandage back any further. Shizuo kissed Izaya gently on his forehead. "You don't have to see the scar, Izaya… you'll only see it if you look in a mirror… don't worry about it…"

Izaya didn't do anything for a second. He did not know why, but he didn't even want Shizuo to see the scar on his neck, even if there was a chance it could be mostly faded, but either way, it would remain there forever, never fading away completely. The informant looked down, slowly releasing his hold on the body guard's wrists, allowing him to remove the bandage.

Shizuo set the ace bandage on the table. He lightly stroke the side of Izaya's neck before leaning in and lightly kissed the area on Izaya's neck where his scar from cut was located. Izaya tensed a little. Shizuo moved away and looked up at him. "I'll make sure she doesn't come after you again, Izaya. Promise."

Izaya smiled a little, burying his face into Shizuo's chest. He wasn't completely against the idea of Shizuo being pretty much his personal body guard from now on, but he was annoyed by the idea of Shizuo being so over protective of him. Izaya was used to being an independent person and not having someone look after him 24/7. Even before he graduated high school and was living with his parents he had to do most of the things he did on his own.

_I can handle myself, Shizu-chan… _

But, really, could he? Izaya hadn't really done a great job of defending himself against Vorona when she had come here to try and kill him so she could have Shizuo all to herself. Izaya sighed silently.

**x.x.x**

**AN: Here ya guys go! I would have updated yesterday, but… didn't have time. So here. Probably no updates until… Friday or Saturday because of mid terms… but maybe I'll update once or twice…**

**Please review! ^^**


	23. Increased Percentage

**AN: I stayed home sick today. Thankfully I had no mid-terms today. They don't start until tomorrow and I only have one mid-term tomorrow. It's the English mid-term tomorrow. English is one of my best subjects so it will be an easy mid-term that I'll be able to finish in probably less than thirty minutes. I don't know what is on the mid-term, nor did my teacher give us anything to study for. **

**I took a quiz to see which of Shizuo or Izaya's alternates I am… and guess who I got. I'm Roppi. In case you don't know, Roppi is one of Izaya's alternates, and he is emo and hates humanity. Yep, that's me… only I love/hate humanity. **

**Time to get this chapter started.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

Shinra had made Izaya visit him for weekly check ups for his throat injury. The doctor wanted to make sure that there was more than just a one percent chance that Izaya would get his voice back. He sure hoped there was. Shinra could tell that his child hood friend was having a hard time having to communicate in a new way.

Though the raven was beginning to get used to typing up messages on his phone and show it to people, he missed being able to talk to his lovely humans with his voice. He felt that way made it a bit more fun to manipulate his humans.

Izaya sat in the living room of Shinra's apartment after his check up was over. Shizuo had escorted him there, being his new overly protective self. Izaya didn't really mind it, but still… was Shizuo really so worried about him that he wouldn't even allow him to walk to few blocks to Shinra's apartment alone? That was the part that annoyed Izaya the most.

The informant sat on the couch, his phone open to the Dollars chat room. He was hoping to find some entertainment while he waited for Shinra to come out with the results from the tests he had run on him. He hoped that there would be a sign that his voice would return to him, though by the expression on Shinra's face as he was running the tests, and it was a look of disappointment, he was fearing that the results would not come out the way he would like them to.

He sighed, leaning back against the couch. He flipped his phone shut, which meant that he also closed the Dollars chat room on his phone, logging him out. Izaya tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling.

He heard foot steps enter the room, so he looked up, hoping it was Shinra with the results from the tests. Instead it was Celty, walking out of her room. The Dullahan waved at Izaya.

She typed a message on her PDA as she walked over to the mute informant and at next to him. [How are you doing?]

Izaya reopened his phone, going to the new text message part and typing a message and showing it to Celty. [Not good… I hate this…]

[The not being able to talk part?]

[There's that… and the not knowing part.] Izaya erased the messaged after he was sure Celty had read it and began to type another one. [Plus, just not being able to talk normal is enough.] [I miss being able to talk to Shizu-chan… it's not the same…] [It's not the same telling him that I love him just by mouthing out the words…] Izaya blushed as he showed Celty that last message.

Celty stared at it for moment, making sure she wasn't misreading anything. She typed her own message on her PDA in response. [You really love Shizuo, don't you?]

Izaya looked down, blushing more. [Yeah… I do..]

Before Celty could respond, Shinra came out of his office, in his hand he held a sheet of paper which held the results to the tests Shinra had ran on Izaya. The doctor had a blank expression on his face as he gave the paper to Izaya.

Izaya took the result paper in his hand and read it. Then he looked up at Shinra, whose monotone expression had changed into a more joyful one.

"It looks like your voice box was not as damaged as we thought, so the chances of your voice coming back has increase a little bit. And by a little bit, I mean just barely." Shinra pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It only increased by two percent, Izaya."

Izaya hugged the paper. Though the percentage of the possibility that his voice might come back was still deathly slim, Izaya still hoped. It was no longer the ninety nine percent of him being silent for the rest of his life.

**x.x.x**

**AN: Just a short somewhat happy chapter this time. Sorry. I wanted to update at least once while mid-terms are going on. **

**Please review! ^^**


	24. Unlikely Pair

**AN: Mid-terms are over and I am finally starting this next update. It'll be longer than the last chapter. I was kind of disappointed in how it turned out. It wasn't very detailed like I had planned it to be then again I was very this past week thanks to mid-terms. I did pretty good on them. So far I know I made C's on all of them. I thought some of them would be B's and maybe a few A's hopefully. I'm still glad I passed them, and that means I passed the semester.**

**I'm wondering when we get to register and pick our classes for next year. It should be in a few weeks. I'm thinking of taking Psychology next year. If the teachers name is Orihara, that'd be awesome.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

Izaya decided to walk home on his own from Shinra's. Shizuo did not get off work for another three hours, and there was no way he was just going to sit there in the doctor's apartment while he waited for the brute to get home. This would give him the alone time he needed after having Shizuo as his personal body guard for the past few days. He would also get the chance to watch his humans again. Though he had to make sure a certain Russian girl was nowhere in sight. Who knew what she would do to him if she found out he was still alive.

Izaya made his way through Ikebukuro slowly. His signature smirk was being held on his face, masking his paranoia. Nothing in Ikebukuro seemed to be out of the ordinary. Not even the man flying across the sky, curtsey of Shizuo, was abnormal.

He hadn't been out of his and Shizuo's apartment in over a week. Izaya guessed it was because he had gotten his injury and he had no idea how he would be able to communicate with anyone he would be running into. At least he knew how he would be able to continue his job that he loved so much.

All seemed quiet.

That is until Izaya heard a voice in the back of his mind telling him to go to South Ikebukuro park, a voice that Izaya was able to recognize it as Mother's. He had gotten out of the last meeting with Mother because Shizuo had stopped him, but this time there was no one holding him back, so he was reluctant to go. Izaya slowly made his way to the park.

There he found Mother, mainly known as Anri Sonohara, or in the Dollars chat room as Saika. The teenage girl had heard about the Slasher rumors and she wanted to confirm whether they were just rumors, or a true story. Who better to ask for information than Izaya Orihara?

Izaya knew what she was going to ask him because it was an obvious thing. He had his phone out of his pocket before he even stepped into South Ikebukuro Park. As he stepped up to her, he typed a message on his phone.

[Can't talk. Throat injury.] Though Izaya knew that she had cut him so she would be able to tell if he was lying, and because of that, she could tell he wasn't lying about his injury, he tilted his chin up a little, showing her the small scar on his throat, which was beginning to fade, but remained as a small line of skin lighter than the rest of his skin.

Anri nodded in understanding. "Alright, but I still want you to answer my questions and remember this, I will be able to tell if you're lying, so don't even bother trying anything." She paused for a moment. "The Slasher rumors are they real?"

Izaya typed the response. [They're real.]

"Are you involved with the Slasher?"

[No.]

That actually surprised Anri. She had expected him to somehow be involved in this Slasher mess because, after all, Saika loved humans as much as he did. As she thought, she saw Izaya typing up another message on his phone.

[Though, I have a suspect on who the new Slasher is. In fact, I'm certain I know who it is.] He showed her the message. When he was sure she had enough time to read it, he erased it and typed up another one [My suspect is a blond girl from Russia. Tall, fair skinned and ice blue eyes.]

Izaya reached up, lightly rubbing the side of his neck. He didn't want to mention that another reason he was willing to give her all the information he had, other than he being forced to because she had cut him, was because he was completely head over heels for Shizuo. He didn't know if anyone in Ikebukuro knew about this and the blond's relationship, but if they were, they were definitely keeping quiet about it.

Anri was surprised that Izaya was giving her information that she didn't even ask for. It sounded like he wanted to get rid of whoever the new Slasher was, which he most certainly did. Izaya was trying to drop hints at that. Though Anri didn't want to get rid of the new Slasher completely, she just wanted to stop whoever it was before things got out of hand again.

"Let me guess, you want to get rid of this girl, correct?" Anri looked up at Izaya. She wanted to confirm her suspicions.

[Yes… she's pretty much stalking someone that I really care about…]

"Right…" She raised an eye brow. "Well, I can't say I agree with you on that. I just want to get whoever this is to stop before things get out of hand like they did last time." She sighed. "This is weird, but… are we actually on the same side for once?"

It took a while for Izaya to type anything onto his phone because that was a good question. Were they on the same side? He thought it over.

[It looks like it.]

**x.x.x**

**AN: Finally, I have gotten this chapter up. Yay~ **

**I'm planning to cosplay Izaya at Anime Club on Friday. I'm going to recruit people to cosplay Durarara! with me!**

**Please review! ^^**


	25. Spread the News

**AN: I passed almost all of my mid-terms except for my History and Geometry one. I'm honestly not all that surprised about my Geometry grade. I got a 97 on my Theatre Arts mid-term. So close to a 100! Damn those three lines of the monologue that I didn't have memorized. But I passed all of my classes for the second semester, so I'm very happy about that. **

**Biology is going to be interesting on Tuesday. We're doing a lab and it's going to be outside and we're apparently going to be acting like birds. I want to be a penguin! I love penguins! They're so fluffy and adorable! It's going to be an interesting lab.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

After his meeting with Mother, Izaya continued on his way back home to his and Shizuo's apartment. He kept his hands on the pockets of his fur trimmed jacket; his switch blade sat in one of the pockets of his jeans. He was ready to bring it out if he ran into anyone who wanted to attack him.

It was a strange thing to be on the same side of the same girl who had cut him with the original Saika, but Izaya was glad for it because this meant he was getting closer and closer to getting rid of Shizuo's stalker. Though Anri didn't exactly want to wipe her off the face of the earth, she just wanted to get her to stop. Both of them believed that she was the one slashing innocent people in Ikebukuro.

Izaya looked to his side as he walked down the side walk, seeing the former bartender walking on the other side of the busy street. He wanted to call over to him, but since he was unable to talk, that wouldn't do anything. He smiled and skipped across the street to him.

Izaya walked up behind him and placed his hands over the blond's eyes from behind. If it weren't for the fur that Shizuo could feel on the sides of his face, he would have assumed that someone was trying to mug him. But who would be stupid enough to mug Shizuo Heiwajima, especially in broad daylight?

Shizuo side, turning to face the flea. Some people walking by saw them together, and expected a fight to break out any second, but the fact that they both looked happy to see each other said otherwise. They looked at the two former enemies confused. "What are you doing here, Izaya? You're supposed to be over at Shinra's."

Izaya brought out his phone and typed a message. [I didn't want to stay there until you came to get me.] He showed it to Shizuo so he could read it before typing a new one. [Plus, I have good news.]

"Good news? What is it?"

Izaya looked at the blond and smiled widely. He typed another message happily. [Shinra ran a few tests while I was there. And the chances of me getting my voice back have gone up a little. ]

Shizuo read the message and smiled. "That's great." He wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist and gently pressed his lips against the informant's. Izaya blushed lightly, returning the kiss and placing his hands on Shizuo's shoulders. This earned them stares from bystanders. They were supposed to hate each other after all, at least they used to.

The blond took the brunette's hand in his once they broke apart and started to walk to their apartment. They pretended to ignore all of the stares they were receiving from people as they walked by on their way home.

Izaya rested his head on the blond's shoulder as they walked. The flea continued to show a smile on his face, happy to be with his protozoan.

Bystanders stopped what they were doing at stared at them. Since when were Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima dating? Since when had they finally stopped fighting in Ikebukuro? Hell must be fixing to freeze over if the two of them were now in love with each other instead of trying to kill each other. As disturbing as it was to them, they were also really thankful for their newfound relationship. No more fights where they would have to flee for their lives. This was going to be a nice change. Minus the Slasher going around, it seemed Ikebukuro was finally at peace.

Still, Izaya kept a cautious mind. He had his knife still in his pocket, ready to defend himself if that psycho blond Russian girl came around. He didn't want to think of what'd she do to him if she found out he were still alive. She'd be even more determined to kill him. Though Izaya felt more safe knowing Shizuo was with him now.

Once they had arrived at their apartment, Izaya went over to his computer, wanting to check the new on the Dollars website. The forum there was full of new about what was going on in Ikebukuro. Then members of the Dollars would talk about what went on in the chat rooms. He sat in his chair and logged into the chat room. Shizuo walked up behind him and leaned over the top of the chair, watching what he did.

Nothing was going on. Izaya sighed silently, so he checked the forums. They were just filled with news that Izaya had already read several times before. He closed the internet browser and leaned back in his seat. The blond reached his arms down and hugged the flea from behind and kissed the top of his head.

Izaya let out a yawn. It wasn't late at all, but he hadn't gotten much sleep the past few nights, so he was exhausted.

Shizuo looked down at him. "Are you tired?"

Izaya nodded. He turned his chair around.

"Then go get some sleep…" Shizuo had unwrapped his arms from around the chair.

Izaya reached his arms towards Shizuo like a child who wanted to be picked up by one of its parents. Shizuo blushed lightly and picked the brunette up bridal style, having his rest his head on his shoulder. Izaya quickly fell asleep in his arms.

**x.x.x**

**AN: I'm going through Writer's Block right now, yet I'm still trying to update about once a week. I'm going to try and finish this fanfic before I turn 16 in March.**

**Please review! ^^**


	26. Happy Birthday

**AN: I finally found a wig for my Romania cosplay! Yay! I found it on eBay and it actually says it's for a Spain cosplay, but I don't care, I like it and I think it'll work for my Romania cosplay for Akon~ I found a good hotel for when I go, too. Sadly we won't be able to afford staying in the hotel the con is at. So I'm hoping to stay in a hotel that's a 5 minute drive from the con. I'm so excited!**

**Though I'm probably going to get chased on the Friday of the con. One of the cosplays I have planned for that day is Izaya, so yeah, being chased is expected. **

**I really don't feel like going to school tomorrow… A days are always the most boring days… I pretty much do nothing in my last two classes. But I get to text people all day, so yay for that.**

**Before I start this chapter, thank you so much for the reviews! So many! I'm trying to update as much as possible for you guys, and trying to keep everyone in character… I think I'm failing at that, though. But you guys seem to be enjoying the vulnerable, childish Izaya.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

Izaya stayed idle in the chat room, watching as the messages kept popping up. Shocking news sure spread fast in Ikebukuro, and what was more shocking about two enemies now being in love with each other. By the looks of it, someone in the chat room now saw Izaya and Shizuo kissed after Izaya had told Shizuo that there was a higher chance that he would be getting his voice back.

Everyone else was in shock from it, minus Izaya, who was just surprised that no one who saw them had passé out from shock, nor had anyone who saw them kiss said anything at the time. They must have been too shocked to speak.

**Bakyura **I just saw a bunch of people staring at something so of course I got curious and went to see what they were looking at.

**Taro Tanaka **Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Bakyura?

**Bakyura **Dude! I'm sure! I saw them! O.O

**Setton **I saw, too. Honestly, I wasn't that surprised.

_Of course she wouldn't be surprised, _Izaya thought. He was probably the only person in the chat room who knew the true identities of Bakyura, Taro Tanaka, Setton, and Saika. Of course with him being a great information broker, why wouldn't he know their true personas.

Izaya just lurked in the chat room until it finally disconnected him.

The flea sighed silently. He was to meet up with Anri later that day so they could try to think of how to get rid of Vorona, or at least figure out a way to get her away from Shizuo, or out of Ikebukuro. Izaya spun his chair around half away until it faced away from the desk that his computer sat on and he stood up from the seat, stretching his arms over his head and walking into the living room to retrieve his fur trimmed jacket. Time to do some of his favorite hobby, human observation.

For safety reasons, he walked back to his desk where his switch blade was located. He never knew when he would need it, and it came in handy incase he ran into anyone who wanted to see him dead, which was pretty much all the time considering he usually gave out false information for his own personal enjoyment.

Before he turned to exit his apartment, he noticed the date on the bottom right corner on his computer screen. January 28. He would have to find Shizuo and tell him Happy Birthday.

Izaya left the apartment, skipping happily down the hall, into the lobby, and out onto the streets of Ikebukuro. Izaya continued to skip down the streets, seeming like he were not worried about anything at all. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, keeping his eye out for the blond body guard. He felt bad for Shizuo since he had to work on his birthday, and it was a long shift today, too.

After walking through Ikebukuro for almost twenty minutes, he found the brute taking a break in the park. Shizuo was sitting on a park bench smoking yet another cigarette. Izaya really wished he would stop that; he hated the smell of cigarette smoke. Still, Izaya walked over to his lover and sat next to him on the bench, casually letting his head rest on his shoulder.

Shizuo smiled lightly, giving the brunette a kiss on the top of his head.

Izaya reached into his pocket, pulling his phone out and typing up a message for Shizuo to read. He showed it to him with a smile. [Happy Birthday, Shizu-chan.] He gave the smoker a kiss on the cheek, causing Shizuo to blush a light shade of pink. Izaya had to admit, Shizuo looked kind of cute when he blushed.

Shizuo put the cigarette into the ash tray sitting next to them and hugged Izaya. "Thanks. I thought you had forgotten. You didn't say anything last night or this morning."

[Sorry… I was over tired… I can't think when I'm tired.] He let Shizuo read the message before typing up another one. [Plus, I am an informant. I'm not supposed to forget things remember? If I did what kind of informant would I be?]

Shizuo chuckled lowly, letting his arms snake themselves around the flea's waist and giving him a kiss on the lips. It was Izaya's turn to blush now. Shizuo only let the kiss last a short time. He pulled away, gently stroking Izaya's cheek and smiling softly. Then he pulled his hand away. "As much as I wish I could stay, I need to get back to work."

Izaya frowned. Shizuo's breaks went by so fast.

"I should be home about seven." Shizuo stood up and kissed Izaya's forehead. "Be careful, alright."

Izaya nodded. He brought his hands up, putting them together and making them look like a heart, his current way of telling the blond 'I love you' while he couldn't speak.

Shizuo smiled. "I love you, too." Then he walked back to join his boss, pulling out another cigarette.

Izaya watched him as he walked away, looking at the time. His meeting wasn't until five. He had to find something to keep him occupied for the next hour and a half. He shrugged.

_Might as well go watch my lovely humans~_

**x.x.x**

**AN: This wasn't supposed to be a fluffy chapter… . This fanfic has too many of those… sorry. I needed to update… and I remembered that it's Shizuo's birthday… so I turned this into a little birthday chapter. :3**

**Please review! ^^**


	27. Follow?

**AN: I always take so long before I decide to begin a new chapter, so I'm going to try and make this a pretty long chapter. I don't know how long though. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Oh, I've joined a new role play forum that my friend started based on two YouTube DRRR! Gangs. I'm Izaya on there and I must say I am in love with my Izaya side. It's spot on in some parts. We actually have the same view on humanity~ I really am the Shizaya love child. **

**I don't want to make this author's note too long, so I am going to begin typing up this chapter now.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**x.x.x**

Izaya walked down the streets, his hands tucked inside the jacket of his fur trimmed jacket. His mind, side tracked. He had hours before he had to meet up with Anri Sonohara, so he had to find something to entertain himself until his meeting with her at five later the evening. He had already walked all over the district, finding nothing interesting going on with his beloved humans. There goes forty five minute of his time completely wasted.

That left him another forty five minutes to find something to do in the city.

Izaya was being absent minded and was not paying attention to where he was stepping. This caused him to occasionally bumped into other pedestrians. Since he couldn't apologize to them since his voice was currently gone, the only thing he could do, at least that he could think of was just to keep walking away from them.

_Bang!_

Izaya stepped back and rubbed his forehead and groaned silently. Who had he walked into this time? Some kind of robot or something? No. He looked at the person he had bumped into, but it wasn't a person at all. It was a metal street sign. He had finally been hit by one. Irony.

He must have hit the metal harder then he thought because a excruciating headache came to his head. He felt a small vibration in his throat, almost like he were talking. What surprised him even more was the sound, even though it was barely audible. "O….ow…"

Izaya could have sworn he had heard a quiet noise coming from his mouth, but he decided he was just hallucinating and continued on his way around the district.

After some more walking, the time until his meeting the "Mother" went by in what seemed in the blink of an eye. Or something like that. Izaya had passed by the park ten minutes ago. He turned back, beginning the walk back to South Ikebukuro Park. Sure, he would be a couple of minutes late to his and the teenage girl's meeting, but still, he would be showing up and in his defense, he was a pretty good distance away from the park.

At the park, Anri sitting on one of the wooden benches that sat across from the large fountain, still in her school uniform. Izaya slowly walked over to her as he brought his flip phone out of his jeans pocket so that he would be able to communicate with the fifteen year old teenager.

"You're late," she said. She hardly lifted her head to look at him at all.

Izaya sighed silently, typing a message onto his phone. [In my defense I was half way across Ikebukuro about ten minutes ago...]

Anri nodded, the sunlight making a bright light reflect off of her glasses and causing Izaya to squint. He put a hand over his eyes, sitting across from the teenagers, his back now blocking the sun from her glasses. He was now able to look at her without squinting.

He typed another message onto his phone. [I haven't seen her around lately… She hasn't been around for a while.] Izaya felt a small about of hope, wishing that she had gone back to her home country all the way in Russia. But, this blond girl was a stalker after all, they wouldn't just disappear that easily.

"I haven't seen anyone who fits the description you gave me either." Anri sighed, looking at Izaya. She had trouble believing what he had told her from the beginning. She knew that he liked to give out information for his own personal entertainment. It was hard to believe anything Izaya said unless you were new to Ikebukuro, or else you were screwed. Izaya would be able to play you easily. "Are you sure you're not the Slasher and you're not just trying to cover up your own scheme by pinning it on someone else? That is something that you would do, Izaya, and I'm sure just about everyone in the city, possibly the world would agree with me on that."

Izaya rolled his eyes. [You can tell if I'm lying, remember? That why you cut me with Saika. Is it really that hard to believe?]

Anri sighed, knowing that the statement the informant had just said was one hundred percent true. That is why she had cut him with Saika. She wanted to be able to know if he were lying and she would be able to control him as well.

Izaya typed another message onto his cell phone. [I have a feeling that she knows we are looking for her, and that she is in hiding. That seems pretty reasonable, right?]

"True…"

Izaya went to type another message onto his phone. From the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar blond girl. He tensed where he sat, freezing in his place, hoping that said girl would not see him. No, Izaya wasn't scared of her, he just did not want anymore injuries from her. She had already taken away his ability to speak. The next thing she might take away from his is his life.

Anri saw where he was looking, following the raven's gaze over to the Russian. Something in her told her that this was the Slasher that Izaya was telling her about. However, this girl look harmless, minus her ice blue eyes that made her look like she were ready to take you down.

_Just keep walking… just keep walking… _ Izaya thought to himself.

Izaya watched as the blond girl continued to walk on after a moment, most likely in pursuit of a certain blond debt collector. He sighed. [Should I follow her?]

_What the hell am I saying? _Izaya thought.

"That'd be nice…"

**x.x.x**

**AN: I know, cruel of me to leave you guys with a clip hanger after so long… oh well.. I finally updated.**

**Please review! ^^"**


End file.
